Nuevos comienzos, nuevas direcciones
by Reaper1701
Summary: Pretendamos que nada de lo que hemos visto a ocurrido, es una nueva historia para nuestras chicas favoritas Brittany y Santana como se conocieron, como interactuaron con los demas y como se enamoraron. Brittana no les gusta no lean.
1. Chapter 1

Ya la había visto tantas veces antes pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle, siempre habían ido a las mismas escuelas desde que eran pequeñas, pero nunca sus caminos las llevaban a encontrarse frente a frente. La rubia nunca se había dado cuenta que al otro lado del pasillo unos ojos cafés la miraban fijamente, ni que en algunas ocasiones cuando ella practicaba motocross tenia una espectadora oculta. Y ahora que ya entraban a la preparatoria la dueña de esa mirada profunda estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella.

Desde las vacaciones de verano la latina de ojos oscuros había estado en un debate interno sobre si hablarle a aquella rubia que tantas veces había ocupado sus sueños, y que la había hecho pasar un pequeño tramo amargo al tener que admitirse ciertas cosas un par de meses atrás, ese debate termino en que si bien no podía decirle todo lo que ella quisiera mínimo intentaría una amistad con aquella joven. –_Tengo dos grandes retos este año, seguir con mi reputación de la chica mas ruda y hablar con Brittany o mas bien tener por lo menos una amistad con ella- _pensó Santana López antes de lo que seria su ultima noche de sueno antes de entrar a la preparatoria.

A la mañana siguiente la morena se arregló y fue hacia su nueva escuela la preparatoria McKinley el hogar de las Cheerios y del recién abierto New Directions o el club glee en otras palabras, al entrar a su nuevo "segundo hogar" la latina recorrió los pasillos buscando el que seria su casillero _–Veamos, según este papel este es el numero de mi casillero, me pregunto a que clase de idiota le tocara el casillero de al lado- _pensó deteniéndose frente al pequeño almacén mientras se sonreía a si misma lamentándose de quien tuviera que aguantar su tan peculiar sentido del humor.

Abrió su casillero y empezó a poner sus cuadernos y libros en orden, sin darse cuenta que su nuevo vecino de casillero había aparecido unos minutos atrás imitando las acciones de la morena. Cuando la latina cerro su casillero y se dispuso a emprender camino a su primera clase no se fijo y choco contra la persona que ocupaba el casillero continuo al suyo dejando caer sus libros –Maldita sea porque no te…- antes de poder completar la oración se dio cuenta que había tropezado con nada mas ni nada menos con la rubia que había captado su atención hace ya varios años. –Disculpa no quise estorbarte- dijo la ojiazul recogiendo los libros de Santana. –No tu discúlpame no me fije que había alguien mas aquí- respondió Santana un poco apenada. –Disculpa tengo que ir a clase- dijo apresurada la morena caminando, casi corriendo, hacia su salón dejando a la rubia con sus libros en la mano. –_Creo que es tímida, le daré sus libros después-_ pensó la rubia dejando pasar el incidente y dirigiéndose a su clase.

No es mucho, no esta terminado el primer capitulo y quizá lo modifique pero ahí se los dejo jaja como preview no me pertenecen los personajes ni la serie si lo hiciera habría mucho mas Brittana y Klaine! Ahora los dejo que tengo cosas escolares, disfruten!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Santana llego a su clase se percato que no tenia su cuaderno ni su libro consigo –_Demonios no me digas que los deje en el casillero-_ pensó algo angustiada la latina. –_Bueno es la primera clase creo que podre sobrevivir sin ellos este periodo-._ –Ay no! Tu!- escucho que exclamaban detrás de ella lo que hizo que girara abruptamente la cabeza y observara el origen de esa no tan grata expresión. –Manos de hombre! Como te trataron las vacaciones pudiste encontrar la comarca para vivir con el resto de los hobbits?- pregunto Santana burlándose de su antigua y al parecer nueva compañera Rachel Berry.

- Mira Santana yo sé que nos hemos llevado mal en el pasado pero mi absolutamente fabulosa personalidad me dice que estos años podrían ayudarnos a ser no se amigas- respondió la joven sonriéndole. –Si, bueno no lo creo enana así que te aconsejo te apartes- dijo la latina levantándose de su asiento de manera amenazadora. –Vaya San todavía ni comienzan las clases y ya atormentas a Berry- comento una rubia en la puerta. –Quinn, Santana no me estaba atormentando estábamos teniendo una conversación pacifica evidentemente- intercepto Rachel antes de que la morena contestara. –Manos de hombre, no te hablo a ti me hablo a mi así que muévete quiero hablar con mi amiga- dijo Santana mientras Quinn se acercaba y tomaba asiento junto a ella.

–Siento el mal temperamento de Santana Rachel, pero creo que mejor siguen su conversación en otra ocasión- dijo Quinn mirándose las unas en un ademan de despreocupación. –Si por supuesto, además ahí viene el profesor umm hablamos luego- declaro Rachel mientras se sentaba un par de mesas atrás. – Mujer dime como rayos te gusta Barbara Streisand versión troll- interrogo la latina a su amiga riendo. –Mira cuando le empieces a hablar a tu querida victima de acoso te digo cuando me empezó a gustar Berry- respondió la rubia – ahora pon atención- finalizo.

Por otra parte en otro salón la rubia victima de los "acosos" de Santana estaba en su salón esperando a que llegara su profesor –_Por alguna razón se me hace conocida esa chica, bueno no vale la pena tratar de recordar desde que esos aliens me raptaron mi memoria es un poco mala. Pero esos ojos, esa mirada…jaja creo que la hierva que quema Lord Tubbington me esta afectando-_ pensó la rubia antes de ser interrumpida por dos manos cubriéndole los ojos. –Adivina quien soy- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. –Pues dado que tus manos son demasiado suaves y sé que no eres un hada por el tamaño de ellas eres…Kurt!- exclamo la rubia sonriendo. –Si, siempre adivinas Brittany, mis manos de diosa me traicionan- dijo Kurt fingiendo un poco de drama. –Como te sientes hoy?- pregunto el joven. –Bien, desde el incidente de los aliens llevas preguntándome todos los días lo mismo y siempre te contesto lo mismo- respondió Brittany sonriéndole. –Solo es para asegurarme que no te hayan secuestrado denuevo- agrego el joven siguiéndole el "juego" un poco preocupado. –No te preocupes, Lord Tubbington me protege- aseguro la rubia –ademas pronto instalare trampas para ellos por si deciden regresar-. –Lo que tu digas Britt- contesto Kurt sentándose y guardando silencio.

Hasta ahí llego hoy lo siento necesito dormir mañana tengo clases pero lo continuare mañana. Espero les guste y si agregue Faberry ey es mejor que Finchel para algunos jaja, pero la historia se centrara en Brittana. Lo del incidente lo tocare después pero pueden intentar adivinar que paso.


	3. Chapter 3

Despues del primer periodo Santana fue corriendo a su casillero para ver si ahí habia dejado sus libros, pero cuando abrió el casillero no los vio

–Maldita sea! Donde rayos los deje- exclamo para si misma, sin esperar que alguien la escuchara. –Maldicion!- dijo pateando el casillero de abajo.

–Amm disculpa- dijo una voz atrás de ella con cierta timidez lo que hizo que la morena se volteara a ver quien le hablaba, descubriendo que era su distractor favorito.

–Si dime?- pregunto Santana no tan segura si enserio le hablaba a ella.

–A pues veras, si recuerdas esta mañana por accidente chocamos y se te cayeron los libros y pues los recogi y ahora quiero devolvértelos- respondió Brittany sonriéndole y entregándole los libros.

–Oh, muchas gracias- dijo un poco decepcionada Santana tomando los libros de la mano de Brittany.

-Tienes ojos bonitos- dijo repentinamente Brittany viéndola directamente a ellos. –Que?- pregunto incrédula la latina al creer haber alucinado la frase que acababa de escuchar.

–Dije que tienes bonitos ojos- repitió Brittany volteando hacia abajo con un poco de vergüenza.

–Gracias, también los tuyos son lindos- respondió Santana un poco sonrojada. –Oh, disculpa se me olvido presentarme jaja me pasa a menudo mi nombre es Brittany- dijo la ojiazul

–Mi nombre es Santana- replico la morena extendiendo su mano a manera de presentación solo para ser ignorada y recibir un abrazo de la mujer mas alta.

–Mucho gusto, espero verte después del siguiente periodo, bueno seguramente te veré eres mi vecina, espero seamos amigas- dijo Brittany interrumpiendo el abrazo y tomando una de las manos de la latina en gesto de amistad provocando un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de esta.

–Si también eso espero yo- respondió sonriendo dejando ir la mano de la rubia para que pudieran ir a sus respectivas clases y antes de que la rubia saliera del campo visual de la latina esta le grito –Nos vemos luego San!- causando una gran sonrisa en la morena.

-_Dios no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, por fin pude hablar con ella, me llamo San y me dijo que tenia bonitos ojos , aunque los suyos me encantan, Dios ahora que hare cuando la vea no puedo dejar que me intimide su belleza, recuerda López solo serán amigas nada mas, jamás le dirás lo que significa para ti ni lo que hiciste por ella, bueno no lo recuerda así que eso será fácil, debes ser fuerte! y dejarte de tonterías- _pensó Santana en un pequeño monologo desordenado mientras caminaba hacia su salón sin darse cuenta que hace tres salones había pasado su aula asignada. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde como para regresar.

–_Diablos creo que ya pase el salón, ni modo será la primera falta del año-_ se dijo mientras se dirigía a un área de descansofuera del edificio principal.

Brittany llego a su salón designado para el segundo periodo solo para descubrir que el maestro estaba enfermo y había faltado, y como Kurt no tenia esa clase tendría que encontrar otra cosa por hacer y no le agradaba la idea de convivir con sus nuevos compañeros de esa clase, tenía cierto miedo de volver a ser catalogada como idiota como había ocurrido tantas veces en el pasado.

Decidió salir del salón y recorrer la escuela como una pequeña aventura para ver que o a quien encontraba, quizá se encontraba a Mike o a Blaine. Empezó a recorrer algunos pasillos, pero no había gente a la vista con quien quisiera entablar una conversación, al paso de los minutos decidió salir en busca de aire fresco. Al salir del edificio vio a la chica latina que había conocido esa mañana acostada en una de las mesas disfrutando de la brisa matutina.

–_Seria divertido darle un pequeño susto.- _ pensó traviesamente la rubia.

**Ok me gustaría continuar, pero estoy en trabajos finales D: solo le puedo dedicar pocos minutos espero les guste, y si me gusta complicar las cosas y dejarlos con la duda de que rayos hablan, pero pronto se resolverán todas sus preguntas. Si quieren saber que pasa sigan leyendo! Acompáñenos en el siguiente capitulo de Glee! Nuevos comienzos Nuevas direcciones.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany se aseguro que la morena tuviera los ojos cerrados para poder hacerle una pequeña travesura, tomo la rama de un árbol que estaba en las proximidades, se acercó lentamente a la latina para que esta no la escuchara y paso la rama sobre el brazo descubierto de la chica a manera que simulara que algo caminaba sobre este, causando que su piel se erizara y se incorporara abruptamente.

-Que rayos fue eso?- exclamo la latina volteándose a ver el brazo y tocándoselo, pero al escuchar una pequeña risa atrás de ella volteo a ver quien se atrevía a burlarse de alguien de Lima Heights.

-Que demonios te resulta tan…gracioso- dijo un poco molesta al principio pero al ver quien era la última palabra resulto casi un susurro.

-Me pareció gracioso y lindo que te asustaras por algo tan simple- contesto entre risas la rubia.

-Ey, tu no te asustarías si estuvieras tranquila y de repente sientes que algo esta sobre tu brazo?- pregunto Santana bajándose de la mesa.

-Mmm… La verdad no creo- contesto Brittany sonriendo. –Pero lo siento si te asuste mucho-.

-No, esta bien, no te preocupes. Que te trae por aquí? No deberías estar en clase?- pregunto la latina. –_Santana tranquilízate ni que fueras su madre- _ pensó mientras esperaba la respuesta de la rubia.

-Pues el profesor se enfermo y no asistió. Te molesta que este aquí?- pregunto la rubia con un tono que la morena describiría como triste.

-No!, digo no me molesta. Solo pensé que era raro encontrar a alguien aquí cuando hay clases. Además no pensé hablarte tan rápido, es decir, te acabo de ver hace unos minutos en los casilleros- respondió Santana un poco nerviosa.

-Debe ser el destino que quiere que seamos amigas- dijo Brittany sonriendo, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la joven mas baja.

-Eso creo, y dime que es lo que te gusta hacer?- pregunto rápidamente Santana para evitar cualquier tropiezo en la conversación gracias a su creciente nerviosismo.

-Pues me gusta bailar y practico motocross bueno hace un mes lo deje por un tiempo. Por alguna razón mi madre no quiere que use mi motocicleta últimamente- respondió la ojiazul. –Y a ti que te gusta hacer?-.

-Pues me gusta ir a Breadstix amo absolutamente la comida de ahí, tengo el mal habito de fumar pero lo disfruto, salir con amigos y me gusta cantar, pero si le dices lo ultimo a alguien me veré en la penosa necesidad de eliminarte. – respondió la morena guiñándole el ojo al decir la ultima frase dando a entender que era broma.

-Eres graciosa- sonrió la rubia -tienes amigos aquí?- pregunto sentándose en una banca dejando un espacio por si la morena decidía acompañarla.

- Si, una se llama Quinn, otra Mercedes y otro Puck bueno así le decimos y pues conozco a otra chica, pero no es mi amiga se llama Rachel y tu?- respondió la latina parándose frente a Brittany.

- Pues están Kurt y su novio Blaine, Mike y su novia Tina, Sam y Finn- respondió la rubia tratando de recordar si no se olvidaba de alguien más.

-Vaya, eres una chica popular, no me sorprendería si me dijeras que alguno de ellos es tu novio- bromeo Santana con la esperanza que le dijera que a ninguno le pertenecía su corazón.

-Jaja Finn o Sam? No para nada, creo que Sam era un sapo o algo así y alguna princesa lo beso y por accidente lo dejo y esta en búsqueda de ella, no hay otra explicación para su boca tan grande! Así que él ya tiene a su verdadero amor. Y Finn es lindo, pero no es mi tipo- respondió la rubia esperando que la morena no le dijera algo por su teoría sobre su amigo Sam.

-Oh vaya, espero que Sam encuentre a su princesa. Entones no tienes novio o algo por el estilo?- pregunto Santana intentando sonar lo menos interesada posible.

-No, la mayoría de las personas creen que… bueno no tiene importancia, tu tienes novio?- pregunto Brittany sonriendo tratando de desviar el tema.

-No, la verdad es que espero conquistar el corazón de alguien este año, pero aun no se de quien- respondió Santana fingiendo un poco de demencia. –_Seria excelente si fuera el tuyo-_ penso.

-Oh! Espero tu misión salga bien.- dijo Brittany sonriendo. -Eres muy agradable sabes-.

-Gracias aunque si me conocieras bien no dirías eso- respondió la morena en un lapso de honestidad.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto Brittany ingenua.

-Porque trato a las personas mal, empezando por la hobbit de Rachel Berry- respondió Santana viendo al suelo.

-A mi no me haz tratado mal San, bueno apenas te conozco pero no creo que seas mala- declaro la rubia viendo a la latina a los ojos.

-Espero nunca cambies tu opinión de mi Brittany, me tengo que ir tengo que ir a ver a Quinn antes de la siguiente clase. Te veo en los casilleros.- dijo Santana recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amiga.

–_Lo peor de todo es que me conoces mejor que nadie Britt, a pesar de que solo llevas horas o minutos conociéndome. Espero pueda seguir hablando contigo como lo hicimos hoy.-_ pensó mientras caminaba a su destino.

Mientras tanto en la banca la rubia pensaba –_Siento algo raro cuando la veo, pero no sé que es. Si esto sigue así en un par de semanas le preguntare a mi duende Blaine para saber que es. Patos! Se me olvido que tenia que ir a ver a Sam y a Finn!-._

**Lo siento! Se que no es el mejor capitulo u.u y también que me halla tardado por lo regular lo actualizo diario pero horas trabajando en una escultura de alambre no hace bien para las neuronas. Espero lo disfruten.**


	5. Chapter 5

Santana fue hacia donde estaba Quinn esperándola y la morena podía notar que la rubia estaba algo molesta.

–Ey Lion Quinn que pasa?- pregunto Santana casi gritando a unos cuantos metros de su amiga.

-Que me pasa? Mientras tu estabas disfrutando de la libertad un imbécil invito a salir a Rachel!- contesto molesta Quinn cruzando los brazos en signo de frustración.

-Wow, debería proponer una campana de donación de anteojos. Esto es rarísimo dos personas interesadas en un troll con la nariz mas grande que la torre Eiffel- bromeo la morena.

-Santana realmente no estoy de humor para tu humor acido, si no vas a ayudarme ve con Puckerman para que te cuente sobre sus conquistas del primer dia- dijo la joven de tez blanca dirigiéndole una mirada matona.

-Esta bien, lo siento amargada. Y quien es el otro débil visual?- pregunto la morena rodeando los hombros de la rubia con un brazo riendo.

-Eres imposible, es un tipo que esta en esta clase con nosotras creo que se llama Finn, pero no se es tan…- se detuvo Quinn a pensar en como describir al joven que acababa de conocer.

-Baboso, feo, insoportable, tonto, preferiría comer gusanos antes que besarlo, no se tu elige de estas opciones- dijo la morena tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

-Jajaja creo que todas las anteriores, pero lo peor es que Rachel le dijo que si, saldrán el viernes de la próxima semana. Esto reduce mis posibilidades de conquistar a esa diosa de la música o de estar segura que le podría llegar a gustar.- dijo Quinn caminando por el pasillo junto a la morena.

-Pues mira pequeña leona, tienes estas dos semanas para hacer que Berry cambie de opinión o de pensar en como hacer que después de la cita ella no quiera acercarse a el ni siquiera a unos cuantos metros. Y para ayudarte tienes a la tia Snix de tu parte si en algo soy buena es en hacer sufrir a las personas en especial si molestan a alguien que solo yo puedo molestar- declaro la latina haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-Gracias oh diosa de la maldad por darme tu amistad, que haría sin tus ocurrencias maquiavélicas?- pregunto Quinn bromeando.

-Vivir en un mundo sin tu pequeña Barbara Troll- respondió Santana empujándola en broma.

-Bribona, tu como vas con tu unicornio?- pregunto Quinn a la morena.

-Como supiste que hable con ella?- respondio la morena.

-No lo supe, pero me lo acabas de confirmar jaja nunca te veo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ahora pareces el gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, no me digas que ya te estas ablandando reina de la maldad?- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

- Ya quisieras! Jamás ocurrirá eso te seguiré fastidiando Fabray, siempre seré una chica ruda. Además por el momento somos amigas y no creo que sea de esos gustos- respondió Santana.

-La vida es rara vamos algún día pensaste en que te verías en una situación en la cual la tendrías en tus brazos, pero no precisamente en una bonita situación.- dijo Quinn tratando de establecer un punto.

-No, y ojala no hubiera ocurrido eso Fabray fue horrible ver como se accidenta alguien que quieres y mas ver como le caía encima su motocicleta… que de repente no se mueva. Dios es algo que no quisiera recordar- respondió la morena mirando hacia el suelo con la voz entre cortada. –Pero bueno es cierto la vida es rara da muchas vueltas y espero que ahora la vida me de una grata sorpresa-.

-Si, perdón por traer el tema a flote, pero sabes que soy demasiado directa. A veces mi cerebro no esta conectado a mi boca y no hay filtro en lo que digo- dijo Fabray dándole una palmada en la espalda a Santana.

-Te perdono si me compras comida de Breadstix, y si lo vuelves a mencionar le entrego a la hobbit el poema que le hiciste de pequeña- amenazo la morena con una hoja de papel en la mano.

-Como conseguiste eso? Dame eso Satana Lopez!- exclamo la rubia tratándole de quitar el papel a la latina.

-Jamas Fabray! Tengo mis métodos y hay mas de una copia jaja Así que no me hagas enfadar leona- dijo Santana alejando el papel de Quinn.

-Esta bien, pero mas te vale me ayudes con Rachel desgraciada- dijo Quinn fingiendo enojo.

Mientras tanto en el área de descanso Brittany esperaba a Finn y a Sam, primero pensó en ir por ellos a su salón, pero prefirió enviarles un mensaje para que fueran a buscarla. El primero en llegar fue Finn con una sonrisa visiblemente grande.

-Hey Brittany! Adivina que!- exclamo Finn saludando desde la distancia a su amiga.

-Encontraste la manera de encogerte para no chocar con las puertas!- exclamo contenta la rubia.

-Amm… no Brittany. Invite a una chica a salir y me dijo que si! Saldré con ella la próxima semana este será mi año estoy seguro.- respondió Finn un poco confundido al principio.

-Que bien Finn! Espera a decírselo a tu hermano, a Mike y a Sam!- exclamo la rubia dándole un abrazo al chico alto.

-Bueno Mike estará ocupado con Tina, y a Kurt se lo dire en la casa. Asi que Sam y tu serán los primeros en saber que este chico ya tiene una cita- dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Escuche que alguien tiene una cita- dijo un chico rubio detrás del joven.

-Que hay Sam! Pues tu carnal aquí consiguió una chica en su primer dia!- respondió Finn saludando a Sam.

-Corrección viejo, conseguiste una cita la chica se consigue cuando dice si al quieres ser mi novia, pero espero te vaya bien, yo aun no le pongo el ojo a nadie pero las clases van bien y tu Brittany que tal el primer día? – pregunto el rubio de boca descomunal.

- Pues solo he tenido una clase, pero conocí a una chica muy agradable, quizá luego la vea y la conozcan- respondió la rubia.

-Me parece bien, esperemos esta semana pase rápido es aburrido tener que soportar las presentaciones de cada uno de los profesores- declaro Finn rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Viejo es solo una semana que tan larga te puede parecer- respondió Sam dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Pasaron dos días y Santana y Brittany no habían coincidido en los casilleros, si no era por que estaban en clases era por que estaban con sus respectivos amigos. Brittany y los chicos hablando de cosas sin importancia y de lo que debía hacer Finn en su cita con Rachel y Santana Puck y Quinn pensaban como Quinn haría para conquistar a Berry. Este día era en el que todos debían presentarse en los clubes que habían elegido y como era de esperarse todos entraron al club glee con la excepción de Puck que consideraba su estilo demasiado para el club y prefirió entrar al equipo de futbol americano.

Rachel fue la primera en llegar al salón y esperar a que llegaran el resto de sus co-estrellas o como a ella le gustaba denominar equipo de apoyo ya que consideraba que ella sola podía llevar al club al estrellato, se sentó en el piano contemplando las teclas. Después de unos minutos llego Quinn.

-Rachel, no esperaba verte aquí, mentira si lo esperaba siempre te a gustado todo esto jaja como estas?- pregunto Quinn acercándose a donde estaba la otra chica.

-Hola Quinn, estoy bien gracias por preguntar y si sabes muy bien que mi mayor sueno es el de estar en Broadway rodeada de todo ese publico y gloria. Sere la próxima Barbara Streisand solo me falta tener a alguien de mi brazo con el cual recorrer las alfombras rojas- respondió Rachel

-Rachel tranquila también te falta graduarte y un cazatalentos baja un poco de las nubes y disfruta la juventud- dijo Quinn.

-Eso es cuestión de tiempo no te preocupes. Tu que haces aquí? No creí que fueras fan de la música y el canto- pregunto la chica judía.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Rachel- dijo la rubia caminando tras la joven y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la otra chica, bajo un poco la cabeza al punto de decirle casi al oído –Solo puedo decirte que me encantara estar en este club- expreso reincorporando su postura y alejándose de ella - después de todo la escuela se trata de explorar talentos-.

Rachel estaba un poco confundida con lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos, su corazón estaba un poco agitado y por primera vez en su vida las palabras habían cesado de salir de su boca.

-Algun problema Berry parece que te ha robado la lengua un gato- dijo Quinn volteándola a ver con una sonrisa picarona.

-No es nada, solo me quede pensando en que seria agradable escucharte cantar- respondió Rachel ignorando lo que sentía.

-Ya llego por quien llorabas hobbit!- exclamo una persona entrando a la habitación.

-Que? Santana! Pero tu odias todo esto- dijo Rachel sorprendida de ver a la latina entrando al salón.

-Te equivocas troll te odio a ti, pero en lo personal me encanta cantar. Es decir las cosas con ritmo sean buenas o malas- respondió Santana tomando asiento en una de las sillas acomodadas alrededor del salón.

-Por Barbara ahora no me digan que entraran aquella chica que practicaba motocross!- exclamo Rachel causando que Santana se molestara un poco por lo que dijo.

-Y si entrara a ti que Dobby quizá tenga mejor voz que tu!- dijo la morena de manera dura.

-Eso es poco probable, me levanto todos los días a las 5 am a practicar mis escalas además se me casi todas las canciones interpretadas por mis ídolos..- dijo Rachel antes de ser interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

-Disculpen este es el club glee? Oh, hola Rachel- dijo el chico alto en el umbral de la puerta.

-Finn! Estas en el club? Esto es genial podríamos ser coestrellas en los números que requieran una voz masculina tan buena como la mía- respondió Rachel.

-Amm Rachel todavía no lo haz escuchado cantar- dijo Quinn antes de que Finn pudiera contestar.

-Cierto, que tal si el frankentein de aquí canta peor que un borracho en una cantina- dijo Santana inspeccionando al chico que le había quitado a su amiga la atención de la chica.

-Amm me dijiste Frankenstein?- pregunto confundido Finn, no conocía a esta chica y ya lo había insultado.

-Santana, es mala educación decir cosas malas a personas que apenas conoces y juzgando por su apariencia y por su voz cuando habla estoy segura que puede cantar bien- dijo Rachel causando que Finn se sonrojara y Santana volteaba los ojos.

-Me temo que no nos hemos presentado, te pido una disculpa por mi amiga aquí ella es Santana, yo me llamo Quinn voy en tu clase de geografía, pero dudo haber tenido el gusto de hablar contigo – dijo Quinn ofreciéndole la mano al chico alto.

-Mucho gusto soy Finn- respondió el joven mientras le regresaba el saludo a Quinn. –En un momento llegaran unos amigos y mi hermano ellos también se inscribieron al club.-

-Ey, chico alto de pura casualidad no eres amigo de Brittany?- pregunto Santana recordando que Brittany lo habia mencionado en una ocasión.

-Pues si, de hecho viene para aca de donde la conoces?- pregunto el joven algo extrañado –_No creo que esta chica sea la que nos dijo haber conocido, es decir dijo que era agradable no mordaz- _pensó el.

-Genio iba con uds en la misma escuela diferentes salones, pero la conocía de vista en la secundaria y ahora somos vecinas de casillero- respondió la latina algo irritada por el cuestionamiento.

-Santana deja las hostilidades a un lado, seremos un club ahora debemos evitar confrontaciones y mas el primer día- dijo Rachel tratando de calmar a la morena.

_-Dejar las hostilidades? Las dejare cuando te deje en paz y Quinn pueda invitarte a salir sin que la torre latinoamericana te atosigue.- _pensó la latina.

-Esta bien, esperare tranquila en una esquina al que el resto se presente, pero no esperes que todo el tiempo me controle hobbit- declaro Santana cruzando los brazos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el resto del grupo llego justo a tiempo cuando el profesor arribo. Entre el grupo se intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas: amistosas, de rivalidad, de interés y de odio. Esto no paso desapercibido por el profesor, pero como sabia que no se iban a hablar inmediatamente sus alumnos ya que en la presencia de un profesor todos guardaban silencio además del factor que no todos se conocían dejaría la primera asignación de canto con la premisa que evaluaría su rango vocal y su expresión en el escenario, pero lo que mas quería era ver como interactuaban en parejas.

-Chicos, su primera tarea será cantar en parejas, ahora yo sé que es el primer día y que no todos se conocen y por ello yo les asignare a sus parejas. Tendrán tres semanas para conocer a sus compañeros elegir una canción e interpretarla en el auditorio- Dijo el profesor Will Schuester a sus nuevos alumnos.

Uno de los jóvenes levanto la mano. –Si dime?- pregunto Will.

-Cuales serán sus criterios para asignar las parejas?- pregunto Blaine Anderson.

-No habrá ningún criterio, se podría decir que su suerte esta en mis manos- dijo el profesor.

**Es el mas largo hasta ahora! XD espero lo disfruten :)**


	6. Chapter 6

-Muy bien chicos, he decidido poner todos sus nombres en este sombrero que tome prestado de la clase de teatro, e iré tomando una por una a la parejas que se irán juntando y hablando un poco con sus compañeros que canciones le gustaría interpretar y cosa por el estilo. Entendido? –pregunto el profesor.

-Si!- exclamo el grupo algunos mas entusiasmados que otros .

-Muy bien la primera pareja son…- dijo Will metiendo su mano al sombrero y sacando dos papeles -… Finn y Sam- .

-Pero, ellos se conocen!- exclamo Rachel levantándose de su asiento –No seria bueno para el objetivo de la actividad-.

-Cierto Sr. Schue Sam y yo nos conocemos no seria bueno- dijo Finn tratando de quedar bien con Rachel y logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la chica pero ganándose una mirada toxica de Quinn y un pequeño empujón en el hombro acompañado de una sonrisa de complicidad de Sam.

-Eso no importa chicos, yo dije que la suerte iba a decidir y afortunada o desafortunadamente para ustedes le toco junto asi que veamos quienes son las próximas victimas y Rachel toma asiento- dijo Will mientras apuntaba la silla de Rachel, e imitando el proceso anterior – Muy bien los siguientes son Mike y Blaine, Quinn y Brittany, Santana y Rachel…-.

-QUE? Yo con Smeagle?- exclamo Santana no importándole que Brittany la escuchara, bueno técnicamente ella le había advertido. – No, no, no, si quieren canto sola somos numero impar puedo se solista o ella que sea solista le encantaría a la diva, cierto troll?- le pregunto a Rachel dándole una mirada amenazadora.

-Santana por más que odie que vayas a arruinar mi estilo único puede que esto no ayude a llevarnos mejor o para mínimo salir bien en esta pequeña asignatura del club. – respondió Rachel.

-Lo siento Santana, si no hice una excepción con Sam y Finn no lo hare con Rachel ni contigo- respondió el profesor.

-Demonios mas te vale no ser tan fastidiosa pitufina- dijo Santana mirando a Rachel amenazadoramente.

-Santana por favor las discusiones pueden esperar, y bueno como somos numero impar eso nos deja con el trio de Mercedes Tina y Kurt, asi que pónganse a pensar y a trabajar en sus voces chicos estaré a su entera disposición para cualquier consulta- dijo Will saliendo del salón.

Antes de que la latina fuera a maldecir a Rachel aun mas Quinn se acercó a la morena y le dijo de manera que solo fuese escuchada por ella –Así o mas mala suerte tenemos a mi me toco con tu rubia y a ti con Rachel.-

-Lo se, pero aprovechemos esta situación y salgamos las cuatro con la excusa de conocernos mejor- respondió la latina.

-Tienes razón le diré a Brittany que vayamos a comer junto a ti y Rachel aunque creo que invitara a Finn y por consecuente ira Sam- dijo Quinn

-Tu no te preocupes por eso Quinn yo me encargo de Salmon y Moby Dick y estoy con Britt mientras tu conquistas a hobbit- declaro Santana segura de su plan.

-_Como no aspiro mas que a una amistad con Brittany, al menos ayudare a la leona a conseguir a su presa-_ pensó Santana.

-Me suena buen entonces tu dile a Rachel el plan de salir y yo le diré a Brittany - dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a su nueva companera.

-Hey, Brittany Santana y yo vamos a salir a comer quieres venir? Digo igual ira Rachel posiblemente Finn y Sam tu sabes para ver lo de la asignacion- pregunto Quinn.

-Pues esta bien supongo que a Lord Tubbington no se enojara si lo dejo solo esta tarde- respondió la ojiazul viendo a cierta morena a lo lejos.

-_Interesante se le queda viendo a Santana, creo que la morena tiene mas suerte que yo en estas cosas- _ pensó Quinn analizando la situación.

-_Lastima que no me toco con San, pero aun así podre conocerla mas! Digo me toco con su mejor amiga eso me da oportunidad de acercarme mas. No se por qué me importa tanto…- _pensó Brittany sin dejar de mirar a la morena que a la distancia le decía a Rachel y a los chicos los planes de esa tarde.

-Genial! Bueno entonces nos vemos en 15 minutos en la entrada de la escuela- dijo Quinn alejándose de la chica mas alta.

-Si nos vemos- respondió Brittany algo ausente aun contemplando la escena de como Santana con una lluvia de sobrenombre invitaba a los chicos a salir.

Kurt viendo que Quinn había dejado de hablar con su amiga y esta seguía parada un poco perdida se acercó a Brittany para hablar con ella. El resto del grupo ya había salido ya que no había realmente algo que hacer ahí y lo único que tenían que hacer era discutir canciones y eso lo podían hacer en cualquier parte de la ciudad o como buenos estudiantes hacer todo a ultima hora lo cual le daba la oportunidad de hablar bien con ella.

-Hey Britt, por que tan distraída?- pregunto el chico.

-Kurt, cuando me secuestraron los aliens exactamente que me hicieron?- pregunto Brittany viendo la pared donde previamente estaba Santana bloqueándola en vez de responder la pregunta de Kurt.

-N..no se Britt, solo sabemos que una joven te encontró y te llevo al hospital y tu nos dijiste que paso, pero nunca vimos quien te llevo, pero porque preguntas eso?- respondió Kurt un poco nervioso sabiendo que lo que decía era mentira el sabia que la latina que había "conocido" hoy había sido quien la llevo al hospital, pero pidió no dijeran nada.

-Pues no se, últimamente es como si toda mi atención se fuera a… bueno no tiene importancia, esta vez no podre irme contigo iré con Quinn a comer para ver lo del proyecto del club, supongo Blaine y tu saldrán- respondió la rubia evitando el tema.

-Si saldremos lo dos, Brittany si algo estuviera ocurriendo, si tuviera alguna duda en algo me lo dirías verdad?- pregunto Kurt preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes, me tengo que ir nos vemos luego Kurt.- respondió la rubia saliendo casi corriendo del salón casi escapando de la situacion.

_-Oh Dios! Creo que no estaba del todo inconciente cuando la llevo al hospital, creo que la esta reconociendo, y solo espero que toda esta situación no se salga de control, si Brittany llegara a preguntarme lo que en verdad paso o a recordarlo tendré que decírselo y a Santana no le gustara para nada- _pensó Kurt angustiado mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

Mientras tanto Finn, Sam, Rachel, Quinn y Santana esperaban a Brittany en la puerta de la escuela, Quinn estaba apunto de golpear a Finn por estar platicando con Rachel, mientras que Sam trataba de hacer platica con una muy desinteresada Santana e intentaba impresionarla con su "atlético" cuerpo. Unos pocos minutos después Brittany llego, duraron unos cuantos minutos discutiendo a donde irían y después de hacer toda una logística para ver quien se iba en el carro de quien se dirigieron a los respectivos carros para iniciar la travesía hacia su destino.

Brittany fue en el mismo carro que Santana, Quinn y Finn mientras que Sam y Rachel iban en otro. Durante el camino Brittany empezó a platicar con Santana; sin embargo Quinn y Finn iban en silencio como si tácitamente ya se hubiesen declarado enemigo.

-San, pensé que no querias que nadie se enterara que cantas- le dijo la ojiazul a la morena.

-Quinn me convenció dijo que me daría una galleta y un Mercedes Benz, pero como es tan mala amiga no me ha dado ninguno- respondió Santana para ver la reacción de Quinn la cual se limito a aventarle un cuaderno y sonreír al ver que había logrado darle a la latina a lo cual Brittany se rio.

–Que amargada Fabray sabes que es broma! La verdad Brittany es que necesito los créditos y que mejor que cantando por eso me uní al club, además pasar tiempo con amigos esta bien.- dijo la morena regresándole el cuaderno a Quinn.

-Oh, ya veo que bueno que entraste yo quiero escucharte cantar- dijo la ojiazul sonriéndole causando un leve enrojecimiento en la mejillas de la morena.

- Chicas ya llegamos- dijo Finn estacionando el carro y mandándole un mensaje a Sam diciéndole que los verían en el área de comida.

-Que bien me muero de hambre y ya puedo patear a Santana por su mal chiste- dijo Quinn saliendo del auto.

-Te digo que ere una amargada, si ya me conoces para que haces berrinches leona- dijo Santana bajando del carro y ofreciéndole inconscientemente una mano a Brittany para ayudarla a salir la cual la rubia acepto.

-Y enserio son amigas?- pregunto Finn confundido por la manera en la que se trataban las chicas.

-Si, veras frankenstein la leona y yo nos conocemos desde infantes ella me tolera yo la tolero y el mundo es feliz- respondió Santana sin darse cuenta que aun tenia la mano de la ojiazul en la suya.

Quinn al darse cuenta de que la latina no se estaba percatando de lo que estaba ocurriendo dijo en tono de broma –Ey morena creo que a Brittany le gustaria su mano de vuelta-.

-Eh?- Santana volteo a ver a Brittany quien estaba volteando a otra dirección fingiendo demencia para que no se percataran que estaba sonrojada y volteo a ver sus manos entrelazadas. – Oh rayos lo siento- dijo la morena soltando la mano de la rubia.

- No te preocupes, no me molesto- respondió Brittany algo decepcionada de que el contacto con la latina haya cedido.

-Bueno chicas por más que amo verlas pelearse y discutir nos esperan en el área de comida- dijo Finn encontrando el evento cómico.

-Tienes razón Finn, pero no te preocupes Satana aquí y yo tenemos la capacidad de fastidiar caminando- dijo Quinn mirando al joven con mirada amenazante y después alejándose.

-Que esperan muévanse!- grito Quinn al resto.

-Si sargento! Muévete Shamu antes de que la fiera de Quinn te mate- dijo Santana advirtiendo a Finn y caminando a la par con Brittany y el joven siguiéndolas por detrás.

Caminaron unos minutos antes de ver a Rachel hablando con Sam a unos cuantos metros, Finn corrió al lado de Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero lo que vio Santana en Rachel fue raro, en vez de sonreír o verse cómoda era todo lo contrario se veía cierta incomodidad ante la muestra de afecto del chico.

Quinn saludo a Rachel y le pidió que la acompañara por un par de cosas antes de comer con el resto del grupo, Finn se ofreció a acompañarlas pero Sam le dijo que quería hablar con el y que dejara a las chicas hacer lo que hacían mejor.

-Chicas en un momento regresamos nosotros también tengo algo que discutir con Finn- explico Sam a Santana y Brittany antes de prácticamente empujar a Finn hacia otro lado.

-Muy bien Britt-Britt nos han dejado solas, que quieres hacer en lo que el resto decide regresar? – pregunto la latina.

-Britt-Britt? Jaja pues … ya se! Quiero ir a la fuente, quiero pedir un deseo- respondió la rubia tomando la mano de la morena y guiándola hacia la fuente.

**Okay no estoy orgullosa de esto, pero mi musa me traiciono hoy u.u si decide dejar la huelga quiza haga mejor el proximo.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Que deseo quieres pedir?- pregunto Santana sonrojada por lo que la rubia había hecho.

-San, no te puedo decir, si te lo digo no se haría realidad y eso seria triste- respondió la ojiazul deteniéndose frente a la fuente aun con la mano de la latina en la suya.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba ese detalle perdón por preguntar jaja- dijo la morena riendo un poco.

-Hace cuanto que no le pides un deseo a una fuente?- pregunto la rubia sorprendiendo a Santana con la inocente pregunta.

-Pues, desde que tenia seis supongo- contesto Santana aun sin quitar su mano de la de Britt esperando que ella fuera la que la retirara en dado caso que se sintiera incomoda.

-Tanto? Eso no puede ser Santana, el día de hoy pedirás un deseo conmigo. Vamos saca una moneda.- dijo Brittany sacando una para su deseo para lo cual tuvo que soltar la mano de Santana.

-Pero Britt yo no sé que pedir- dijo la latina rascándose la nuca.

-Tonterias todos tenemos algo que desear- dijo la rubia –Mira yo pediré mi deseo primero, pero luego tu tendras que pedir uno deacuerdo?- .

-Esta bien, pediré un deseo- respondió la morena sacando una moneda –pero lo haremos al mismo tiempo a la cuenta de 3 arrojamos la moneda, deacuerdo?- .

-Perfecto, entonces…1- comenzó la cuenta la rubia.

-2- continúo la morena preparándose para arrojar la moneda de su mano.

-3!- gritaron al unisonó aventando las monedas.

Mientras Santana y Brittany pedían sus deseos Quinn y Rachel se dirigían a una tienda de ropa. Rachel curiosa de por que la rubia le había pedido que la acompañara ella en vez de Santana pregunto:

-Quinn, no es que me incomode acompañarte, pero por que me pediste que te acompanara?-

-No lo se, supongo que disfruto de tu compañía- respondio sin pensarlo la rubia –ademas Santana puede encargarse de vigilar a tu novio para que no haga nada impropio.-

-Espera que novio?- pregunto Rachel sin haber recordado a Finn.

-Jajaja bueno supongo que si saldrás con Finn es por que te agrada, sé que no son nada pero todo podría ocurrir entre ustedes aunque no parecías feliz con su saludo- respondió Quinn siendo absolutamente franca a la otra joven.

-Oh por Barbara lo notaste?- pregunto apenada Berry –no lo tomes a mal Quinn, pero no se me agrada Finn y se que me gustara mucho cuando lo conozca, pero hay algo en el que no… no se como explicarlo no me atrae-.

-Si no te atrae, para que saldrás con el la siguiente semana?- pregunto Quinn.

-Pues supongo que quiero darme la oportunidad de estar con el o conocerlo, ver que es tener un novio o alguien que se interese en mi por una vez en la vida. – respondió Rachel.

La respuesta de Rachel causo que la rubia se detuviera, volteara a ver a Rachel y la abrazara.

-Quinn, por que…- estuvo a punto de preguntar Rachel confundida por la acción de la rubia, pero esta le dijo al oído.

-Rachel Berry, nunca vuelvas a decir que él es el único que se interesa en ti yo conozco a alguien que se moriría por tenerte entre sus brazos y ni se diga besarte en los labios- .

Durante el abrazo el pulso de Rachel se aceleró, miles de pensamientos atravesaban su mente: que estaba ocurriendo con ella? Porque quería tomar a la rubia y no dejarla ir? Porque solo pensaba en jugar con esos cabellos dorados y ver sus ojos acaramelados? A quien se refería por alguien? , tantas eran sus preguntas para si misma que no se percato que la rubia la había dejado de abrazar un par de segundos atrás.

-Amm… Tierra llamando a Berry entiendo que sea un impacto que allá otro miope en el mundo, pero por favor reacciona- dijo Quinn a manera de que si Rachel sospechaba de ella esa sospecha muriera.

-Oh, lo siento solo pensaba en que es lindo de tu parte decirme eso, pero hasta ahora Finn ha sido el único en demostrarme su interés y creo que por eso merece una oportunidad- respondio Rachel algo decepcionada por lo que la rubia le acababa de decir.

-Esta bien, estoy segura que algún día esa persona te lo dirá, si es que no es un vil cobarde- dijo Quinn dirigiendo la ultima frase como un insulto hacia si misma.

-_Espera un minuto Rachel Berry te acabas de decepcionar por que no era ella? No eso no es posible digo no tiene nada de malo eso tienes dos padres después de todo, pero tu estas destinada a un príncipe azul que pase contigo a las alfombras rojas en los premios Tony, y seguramente lo que sientes es por la gran admiración que sientes por Quinn si eso es!- _peso Rachel mientras que volvía a caminar junto a la rubia.

-_Eso estuvo cerca Fabray tienes que tener mas cuidado, recuerda el plan de Santana cazar a Moby Dick primero, luego obtener o salvar a la chica- _pensó Quinn adelantándose un poco a los pasos de Rachel.

Por otra parte Finn y Sam se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas dispersas por el lugar. Finn estaba intrigado por el por que su amigo quería hablar con el.

-Que paso Sam, estas consiente que me arruinaste la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Rachel- bromeo el chico alto.

-Viejo no se como te gusta no para de hablar! Todo el camino se la paso hablándome de un tal Tony y broadway y no se cuantas cosas mas estuvo apunto de volverme loco. – respondió Sam despeinándose simulando de desesperación

-Ya basta de bromear, que querías decirme?- pregunto Finn algo molesto por lo que dijo el rubio de la chica.

-Oh, quería preguntarte algo. Que opinas de Santana?- pregunto Sam

-Como persona o como que?- respondió el chico alto confundido.

-pues como persona, como que mas podría ser?- dijo el rubio.

-No nada mas decía, pues creo que es bastante ruda, grosera, podría matar a alguien con palabras. Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Finn

-Pues creo que es linda, al menos físicamente y me gustaria invitarla a salir, pero como tu dices es un poco abrasiva y me gustaria saber si te molestaría que la invitara a una doble cita contigo y Rachel- respondio el rubio.

- Pues por mí no hay problema, pero deberías decírselo a Britt- dijo Finn

-Por que le debería decir? Digo no seria secreto de estado pero porque?- cuestiono intrigado el rubio

-Pues por que se están volviendo amigas y cercanas y quizá se sienta un poco incomoda si uno de sus mejores amigos varones se la quita- respondió Finn

-Bien, se lo dire mientras comemos y asi invito a la ardiente latina. Mato dos pájaros de un tiro- declaro Sam levantándose.

-Pues si crees que es lo mejor te deseo suerte hermano y que la morena no te mate.- dijo Finn riendo.

Despues de unos minutos todos se reunieron en el area de comida, compraron sus respectivos platillos y eligieron una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran estar comodos. Por unos cuantos minutos todos estaban en absoluto silencio como si todos esperaran que alguien iniciara la conversación primero. Sam al ver que nadie decía nada aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer lo que habia discutido con Finn,

-Ey, Brittany que opinarías si invito a Santana a salir?- pregunto el rubio causando que Brittany Quinn y Santana casi se ahoguen con el bocado que estaban consumiendo.

-Pues…- se detuvo a pensar lo que respondería, mientras Santana estaba confundida con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-_NO! No quiero que salgas con ella, no britt que tal se ella es la princesa de Sam. Pero no! No quiero que el pase el tiempo con ella y le tome la mano o la bese! Aunque harian bonita pareja, es egoísta querer que ella este solo para mi, además solo somos amigas. Donde esta Kurt o el duende Blaine cuando se necesitan!- pensaba _Brittany a toda velocidad para darle una respuesta a su amigo.

-_Que demonios por que le pregunta a ella? Que no se supone a la que le tiene que preguntar para romperle la mandíbula es a mi?- _pensó Santana ante la situación.

-Esta bien, creo que…harian una bonita pareja, seria bueno que salieran- respondio la ojiazul agachando la cabeza.

Santana sintió como el corazon se hundia en su pecho, era como si este se hubiera dado un salto mortal en su lugar. La chica por la que suspiraba acababa de decir que no le importaría que saliera con ese chico.

-Muy bien, bueno entonces que dices Santana quieres salir conmigo, Finn y Rachel a una cita doble?- pregunto Sam dirigiendo su mirada a la morena.

-Yo…- miro a Brittany antes de responder, pero ella no levantaba la mirada y en un susurro le pregunto –Enserio quieres que salga con el?-.

Brittany levanto la mirada y vio los ojos de la latina sin percatarse de las gotas que se habían formado en ellos.

-Si, creo que seria genial que le dieras una oportunidad- mintió la rubia pensando que la morena le preguntaba por qué era su amigo no por que le importara ella.

La respuesta de Brittany no le agrado mucho a Santana, pero pensó que seria bueno salir con el y espiar a la competencia de Quinn.

_-Veamos mato dos pajaros de un tiro, me quito la idea de que hay una remota posibilidad con Britt y ayudo a mi amiga. Dios me estas haciendo pagar mi karma. Y pensar que hace un rato pedi un deseo en la fuente con ella jaja fui ilusa e infantil al creer que se iria a cumplir ese deseo- penso la morena._

-Esta bien, saldré contigo trucha, pero te advierto no esperes nada de mi- respondio la latina causando una gran sorpresa en su amiga Quinn.

-Santana que rayos estas haciendo?- pregunto Quinn discretamente.

-Ayudandote leona y ayudándome a mi a superar el hecho de que la chica que quiero me quiere con su mejor amigo- respondio la morena levantándose de la silla –He perdido el apetito, salmon pásame a recoger a las 6 el viernes de l siguiente semana, nos vemos en la escuela.-

Sam sonrio un poco confundido por la reacción de Santana, pero para el era un triunfo la chica habia dicho que si y para el eso era lo único que importaba.

**Dun dun dun drama! Drama everywhere lo siento se que es corto pero tengo suenio y terapia mañana espero lo disfruten**


	8. Chapter 8

Horas después Sam y Finn se había ido a sus respectivas casas dejando solas a Quinn, Rachel y Brittany. Desde que Sam habia invitado a Santana a salir Brittany parecía distraída como si aun estuviera analizando la situacion, lo cual en realidad si estaba pasando, ella aun no sabia el por que le habia molestado o el por que se había decepcionado cuando Santana acepto y seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Rachel curiosa de lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes con Sam quería preguntarle a Brittany por que bajo la mirada cuando Sam le pregunto eso, pero temia un poco incomodar a Brittany asi que le pregunto discretamente a Quinn.

-Amm, Quinn podrías decirme por que Santana le pregunto a Britt si enserio quería que estuviera con Sam?-

-No lo se Rach que tal si a Britt le gusta Sam, o por que son amigas se sentiría incomoda de que saliera con una amigo suyo- respondió la rubia al no querer que Rachel supiera el verdadero motivo.

-Oh, bueno creo que le preguntare- dijo la otra chica.

-Buena suerte con eso Berry- le deseo Quinn.

-Brittany te puedo realizar una pregunta? Es relacionada con lo que paso un par de horas.- pregunto Rachel

-Huh? A si claro adelante- respondio la ojiazul.

-Te gusta Sam?- pregunto atrevidamente la chica mas baja.

-Que? Jajaja no Sam es solo un amigo por que la pregunta?- respondió Brittany un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Es solo que te veías triste cuando te pregunto eso- declaro Quinn entrometiéndose un poco.

-No, para nada me alegra que Sam haya encontrado a alguien, solo que no se… - respondió Brittany.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes ya después sabrás por que reaccionaste así, pero te prometo que cuidare a Sam de Santana en la cita doble- dijo Rachel recibiendo una mirada fría de Quinn.

-Gracias, supongo…- respondió Brittany.

Después de un rato silencioso, decidieron ir cada quien a sus casas ya era tarde y Quinn y Brittany no estaban en el mejor estado. Quinn hubiese querido pasar mas tiempo con Rachel y no ver como su amiga aceptaba salir con alguien a quien no quería y Brittany estaba mas que confundida, no podía dejar de pensar en la morena que había conocido escasos dos dias; sin embargo algo le decía que antes ya la habia visto antes y que habia un sentimiento desconocido hacia ella.

El resto de la semana se fue rápido Santana pasaba el menor tiempo posible en el casillero para evitar conversaciones largas con Brittany, pero manteniendo algunas cortas para que no pensara que estaba enojada con ella o que la razon por la cual habia empezado a hablar con ella era por Sam, solamente la veía por un largo rato en Glee, pero como tenia que planear la canción con Rachel no tenia ningún contacto con la rubia. Brittany se dio cuenta del distanciamiento de Santana, pero pensó que era por que estaba ocupada y también ella prefirió distanciarse un poco para pensar en la situación que estaba ocurriendo.

Para fortuna de Quinn el pequeño distanciamiento de Santana le ayudo a poder pasar más tiempo con Rachel ya fuera en tiempos libres de las clases o en las mismas clases, y Rachel estaba aun mas insegura de su cita con Finn a mayor tiempo que pasaba tiempo con ella, había algo en la rubia que a pesar de su frialdad aparente podía hacer sentir a Rachel querida, aunque ella no estuviese al tanto de los sentimientos de ella ni los suyos. Sam y Finn estaban demasiado ocupados en los entrenamientos de futbol y en a donde llevarían a las chicas en sus citas que no se daban cuenta de toda la conmoción que había a su alrededor entre ellas.

El fin de semana llego y después de mucho tiempo Brittany decidió ir a la pista de motocross, tomo su vieja motocicleta del garaje sin que sus padres se percataran y se fue. Al llegar vio que como ya era costumbre estaba vacía. Casi nadie practicaba motocross por ahí el futbol americano era lo mas popular dejándole a la rubia mas espacio para practicar.

_-El motocross siempre me ayudo a despejarme- _pensó la rubia acelerando en la marca de salida.

Empezó a dar unas cuantas vueltas a la pista cuando recibió un mensaje de Kurt preguntándole donde estaba, la rubia no sabia si responderle por un lado quería estar sola, pero por el otro tenia tantas preguntas que necesitaba ayuda de alguien para resolverlas. Le envió un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole que se sentía un poco deprimida por que Sam saldría con Santana; sin embargo no le dijo donde estaba. Solamente quería decirle a alguien como se sentía, pero por el momento no quería ver a alguien. Kurt no respondió, lo cual alegro un poco a la rubia, no tendría por qué contestar toda una entrevista.

Después de esperar la respuesta, empezó a dar vueltas a la pista tratando de olvidar todos los pensamientos que la invadían.

El fin de semana paso, Brittany había estado en la pista de motocross todo el fin de semana, sus padres se percataron pero no quisieron cuestionarla, era algo que ya habían aprendido a no hacer la cabeza de su hija siempre iba a ser un misterio para ellos y a pesar de estar preocupados por su seguridad sabían que por algo había regresado a la pista. Al llegar a la escuela no pudo encontrar a Kurt, por que este había ido a interceptar a cierta latina.

-Santana Lopez!- grito Kurt a la morena desde unos cuantos metros

-Que quieres porcelana- respondió la latina algo molesta por el "saludo" de Kurt.

-Quiero que me expliques por que saldrás con Sam este viernes- exigió el joven plantándose frente a Santana con una mirada desafiante.

-No trates de intimidarme Kurt no te queda- dijo la morena.

-No me interesa intimidarte solo quiero saber porque rayos te engañas a ti misma y sales con el!- dijo Kurt

-Princesa, tu y yo nunca hemos sido amigos por que te interesa tanto? Acaso te gusta Sam? Pobre Blaine sabe que babeas por trucha?- pregunto sarcásticamente la morena.

- Santana a mi tu imagen ruda no me engaña se te olvida quien te vio llorando al lado de la cama de hospital de Brittany? Y no no me interesa Sam, pero me interesa el que Brittany se haya deprimido por eso- respondió Kurt.

-Por que se deprimiría si ella es la que quiso que saliera con el en primer lugar!- exclamo Santana derramando una lagrima, pero Kurt no sabia si era de enojo o dolor; sin embargo a pesar de que no era le primera vez que la veía derramar lagrimas era aun sorpresivo para el.

-Espera como que ella quiso que salieras con el?- pregunto Kurt al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre que indicaba el inicio del primer periodo.

-Te importaría perderte una clase porcelana?- pregunto Santana secándose la lagrima.

-Creo que bajo estas circunstancias no- respondió el joven caminando con la morena hacia el área de descanso.

Kurt fue a la maquina por un refresco y regreso para sentarse con Santana en una de las bancas al aire libre.

-Ahora si dime como es que Brittany quiso que tu salieras con Sam? – pregunto el joven cruzando una pierna.

-Veras Largo, trucha, Rachel, leona , Britt y yo fuimos al centro comercial a comer y cuando estábamos comiendo tu amigo el pescado le pregunto a Britt si tenia algún inconveniente con que saliera conmigo, yo esperaba que dijera que si tenia inconveniente pero dijo que no tenia problema que haríamos linda pareja y que deseaba que lo fuéramos, tu sabes que sus deseos son prácticamente ordenes para mi y entonces me invito a salir, le pregunte a Britt si enserio quería que el y yo saliéramos y dijo que si- respondió Santana prácticamente sin respirar.

-Santana, en parte tienes la culpa por aceptar…- empezó a decir pero Santana levanto la mano para interrumpirlo.

-Antes de que digas algo, permíteme continuar. Una de las otras razones por las cuales accedí fue por que iba a ser una cita doble con Rachel y una de las torres gemelas, y dios perdóname por decir esto pero a Quinn le gusta Gayberry, entonces lo vi como una oportunidad de ayudar a mi amiga y para olvidar a Brittany- explico la morena.

-Estas conciente que salir con un chico para olvidar a una chica siendo que te gustan las chicas es totalmente estúpido?- pregunto el joven.

-Pues no lo se quiza fue una decisión precipitada, pero igual ayudaría a Quinn, a pesar de que no me ayude a olvidar a Brittany- respondió Santana

-Santana, solo dile lo que la quieres no te pido que le digas que desde la secundaria ni que la llevaste al hospital tras un accidente, pero solo díselo- dijo Kurt.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Y tu sabes que no le digo lo del accidente por que si algún día llego a estar con ella quiero que me quiera por lo que soy no por lo que hice por ella- declaro la latina.

-Lo cual denota que todavía tienes la esperanza de conquistarla- dijo Kurt

-Claro que no, escucha sea lo que sea de todas maneras saldré con el hijo del guason y no habrá nada que me detenga, quiza hasta la siguiente semana les cantemos algo Rachel y yo a Finn y a Sam- declaro Santana levantándose y alejándose del chico.

-Síguete engañando Santana Lopez, pero si Brittany me pregunta por lo que ocurrió ya no me quedare callado- se dijo a si mismo Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Por otra parte Rachel y Quinn habían salido temprano de clase y decidieron pasear un poco por el campus ya que había áreas que aun no conocían. Quinn en un momento de valentía tomo la mano de Rachel y si esta la rechazaba simplemente le diría que sintió que se resbalaba o algo por el estilo, pero para su sorpresa Rachel no la rechazo y entre lazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-Quinn, no puedo creer que en estos dias nos hallamos podido conocer tanto- dijo Rachel volteando a ver a la rubia.

-Lo se, parecería increíble no? Digo no nos hablábamos en la secundaria, pero aquí es como un nuevo comienzo- expreso Quinn tratando de no ver a Rachel a los ojos.

- Quinn, a pesar de que llevamos poco conociéndonos realmente me haces sentir algo- confeso Rachel para la alegría y sorpresa de Quinn.

-Exactamente que te hago sentir Rachel?- pregunto la rubia dejando ir la mano de Rachel para tomarla por la cintura confiando en lo que hacia.

-No se… exactamente- respondió nerviosa Rachel haciendo contacto visual con la rubia.

-En serio no lo sabes?- le pregunto Quinn al oído con una voz seductora.

-Y…o no se- respondió Rachel cerrando los ojos.

Quinn lo vio como una oportunidad para besarla, pero a la distancia un chico grito.

-Hey Rachel, Quinn quieren acompañarnos en el almuerzo-

-_Hijo de tu madre y pariente de tu padre…- _maldijo Quinn internamente dejando ir a Rachel.

-Si, claro Finn nos vemos en la cafetería!- exclamo la otra chica –Quinn sera mejor que vayamos por los libros del siguiente periodo, no me gustaria llegar tarde- le dijo a Quinn un poco nerviosa.

-_Rachel contrólate esto no es carácteristico tuyo, además recuera Finn te invito a salir, aunque no seria malo probar un… no! Concéntrate es malo salir con dos personas a la vez aunque se a para confirmar sospechas acerca de tu orientación sexual, Oh por Barbara estoy en un problema!- _pensó Rachel caminando frente a la rubia.

-_Juro que le pediré a Santana que me ensene a pelear para golpear a Finn por esto- _pensó molesta Quinn.

-Rachel yo no tengo clase en este periodo creo que seguire caminando después de veo- dijo Quinn, le hubiese encantado acompañar a Rachel a su casillero, pero estaba realmente frustrada y quería caminar un poco para despejar su mente.

-Esta bien Quinn te veo al rato- dijo Rachel alejándose de la rubia un poco decepcionada.

Quinn camino por unos cuantos minutos fuera del edificio principal cuando vio a otra chica rubia tirada en un pequeño pedazo de pasto. La chica parecía estar dormida, pero al sentir la presencia de Quinn abrió los ojos y le sonrio.

-Hola Quinn, no tienes clase?- pregunto Brittany

-No, tengo el periodo libre y tu?- respondió Quinn.

-Jaja la verdad es que no entre, el pasto me llamo- dijo la ojiazul riendo un poco.

-Eso o es por que no estas muy animada como cuando te conocí?- pregunto la otra chica sentándose al lado de ella.

-Lo curioso es que tu lo notas y mis amigos no- respondió Brittany en un tono de voz bajo.

-Te sientes ignorada por ellos por que Sam se la pasa hablando de Santana y Finn de Rachel? O es algo mas?- indago Quinn.

-Eres curiosa y perceptiva ya vi por qué San te dice leona- dijo Brittany haciendo sonreír a Quinn aunque ella sabia que no era por eso el apodo – La verdad es que estoy mas molesta con Sam por salir con San…- respondió y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca.

-Por favor no le digas San no quiero que piense que me gusta Sam- dijo preocupada a Quinn.

-No te preocupes, pero por que te molesta que salgan si le dijiste a Santana que estaba bien que saliera con el y que querías que eso sucediera por que harían linda pareja?-cuestiono a la ojiazul.

- No lo se es extraño, y tu por que vez a Finn como queriendo que le explote la cabeza?- pregunto repentinamente Brittany.

-Espera, que?- dijo sorprendida Quinn

-Es que cada vez que Finn habla con Rachel te le quedas viendo como si pudieras hacerle explotar la cabeza…no puedes hacer eso cierto? – pregunto al ultimo preocupada.

-No Brittany no puedo hacer eso, y si te digo el por que prometes guardarme el secreto? Si no lo guardas puede que la morena se entere de lo de Sam- respondió Quinn sabiendo que esto evitaría que Brittany dijera algo.

-Bajo esas condiciones nadie podrá hacerme decirlo, bueno quiza la reina de los unicornios pero solo ella- declaro Britt recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza de Quinn.

-Si, claro Britt ella si puede saberlo. La razón por la cual miro a Finn como si lo quisiera asesinar es por que me gusta Rachel- confeso la joven un poco temerosa de lo que le fuera a decir la otra chica.

-Oh, pero no es un poco molesta?- pregunto Brittany como si no fuera la gran cosa lo que hizo suspirar de alivio a Quinn.

-Un poco pero que puedo decir tengo gustos peculiares y amistades peculiares- declaro Quinn refiriéndose a la latina ruda.

- Bueno creo que cada quien con su cada cual, te ayudaría pero no puedo hacerle eso a un amigo- dijo Brittany a manera de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, creo que es bueno que salga con el por una parte tiene que descubrir que es lo que realmente quiere aunque me duela un poco- declaro Quinn levantándose.

-Si alguna vez quieres desahogarte con alguien que no sea una maquina de testosterona búscame. Te veo después fue agradable hablar contigo- dijo Quinn dirigiéndose a la entrada mas cercana.

-Igualmente!- exclamo la ojiazul despidiéndose de la otra joven.

El dia paso rápido Santana seguía rehuyéndole a Brittany y Quinn decidió ir a almorzar con Finn, Sam y Rachel donde para su sorpresa se encontró a Santana abrazada a Sam. Despues del descanso Quinn hablo con Santana solo para recibir gritos por parte de la morena pidiéndole a que no se metiera que era su decisión seguir con la farsa y que se alegrara de que su amiga intentara ayudarla. Brittany por otro lado fue a la pista de motocross después de clases para despejar su mente, el miércoles vería a Blaine en la escuela para hablar con el y Kurt, pero mientras ese día llegaba necesitaba la distracción.

El dia siguiente paso muy rutinario los chicos solamente se reunieron en el descanso, pero Santana evitaba ver a Brittany, Quinn seguía queriendo asesinar al chico alto, Sam abrazaba a Santana y platicaba con Finn acerca de las practicas de futbol americano y Rachel escuchaba "atentamente" sus relatos mientras pensaba en que canciones podrían cantar Santana y ella para la tarea del club.

Llego el dia en que Brittany hablaría con Kurt y Blaine y solo faltaban dos dias para la cita de Santana con Sam lo cual habia hecho que la rubia se sintiera peor con la situación. Kurt y Blaine la esperaron en el estacionamiento y para su sorpresa vio como la ojiazul llegaba en su motocicleta.

-Brittany estas loca? Que tal si te pasa algo?- exclamo Blaine preocupado.

-Calma para eso estas tu para darme suerte- respondió Brittany quitándose el casco y sonriendo.-Ademas nunca he tenido un accidente en motocicleta-

-Si, acerca de eso creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

-Pero tenemos clases Kurt, de que quieres hablar tan temprano?- pregunto la rubia.

-Britt, últimamente no entras a clases así que no será la primera vez que no asistas y ya que tocaste el tema de los accidentes en motocross creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurrió la vez que te "abdujeron los aliens"- dijo Kurt haciendo el gesto de las comillas en el aire.

-Creo que ya lo hemos hablado no recuerdo nada mas que unas luces y luego estar recostada en el hospital y normalmente eso es lo que recuerda la gente que fue abducida- dijo la ojiazul jugando con su casco.

-Kurt creo que este no es el mejor lugar para decirle mínimo vamos al área de descanso donde no todo el mundo nos vea- sugirió Blaine al ver que había demasiada gente para discutir el tema.

-Tienes razón, Britt si eres tan amable de acompañarnos- dijo Kurt ofreciéndole su brazo a Brittany quien lo tomo.

Los tres se dirigieron al área de descanso evadiendo un poco ser vistos por algún profesor conocido, al llegar Kurt se sentó frente a Britt y Blaine se sentó junto a él.

-Britt lo que te estamos a punto de decir puede que… te confunda un poco o te sorprenda- advirtió Blaine sonriendo compasivamente.

- Carino eres demasiado delicado con ella déjame decírselo yo, Brittany tu no fuiste abducida por aliens, tuviste un accidente en tu motocicleta, de hecho quedo destrozada me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta que la moto que usas se vea mas nueva que la que tenias y de que el casco es nuevo- declaro Kurt siendo un poco duro.

-Yo crei que era por que como no la usaba se restauraba sola- confeso Brittany con la inocencia que le caracteriza. –Esta bien ahora entiendo porque su preocupación de que regresara al motocross lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo dijeron desde un principio y por qué me dejaron creer lo de los aliens? Y como ocurrio? Porque no recuerdo lo que paso?- pregunto un poco dolida la rubia.

-Bueno primero creo que te tenemos que decir lo que ocurrió, quiero que sepas que nosotros no estábamos ahí quien lo describió fue la persona que te llevo al hospital, suponemos que ella estaba ahí antes de que pasara. En fin vayamos al grano dicen que estabas practicando y en uno de los saltos hiciste ese truco en el que saltas de la moto agarrándote de los manubrios y colocándote un poco frente a él, pero como ya estaba oscureciendo prendieron los reflectores, tu estabas prácticamente frente a ellos y tu casco no tenia el visor para atenuarlas y te encandeció lo cual no te permitió reaccionar a tiempo para reincorporarte y te soltaste cayendo afortunadamente no tan alejada al piso pero desafortunadamente tu cabeza fue lo primero que se impacto y a pesar de tener el casco el golpe o el trauma te hizo perder la memoria la llanta de delante de tu moto cayo sobre tu brazo, por lo que tuviste que usar yeso unas semanas, bueno creo que eso si lo recuerdas.- explico Blaine

-Prosigue, por que no me dijeron? Quien me llevo al hospital?- dijo Brittany absorbiendo poco a poco la información.

-Veras, quien te llevo al hospital nos pidió que no te dijéramos, pero sospechamos que antes de desmayarte lograste verla mínimamente los ojos y pues como ella fue la que te ayudo pues por respeto obedecimos su deseo y por eso te mentimos- respondió Kurt mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Deacuerdo eso responde todo menos quien me llevo y por qué asumen que…- antes de poder terminar la oración un pequeño recuerdo le llego a Brittany:

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo con un dolor inmenso en el brazo y la cabeza, escucho a la distancia el grito de un mujer pero no alcanzo a distinguir las palabras, sus ojos apenas estaban recobrando capacidad visual, vio una imagen borrosa de una mujer mirando desesperada a su alrededor y gritando lo que supone era un auxilio, antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente la mujer volteo a verla y pudo ver su rostro y sobretodo mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos cafés que lloraban por ella y pedían no se alejara de ella, esta hoy no había podido descubrir por que cada vez que miraba a cierta morena sus ojos la llamaban y la invitaban a abrazarla y decirle todo esta bien, estoy junto a ti.

-Santana… ella me llevo al hospital cierto?- pregunto Brittany para cerciorarse.

-Si, fue ella, pero ella no quería que lo supieras por razones que solo ella conoce- mintió Kurt.

-Creo que a pesar de que esto aclara ciertas dudas destapa algunas cuantas- confeso la ojiazul mirando el suelo.

-Pues si es algo en lo que te podemos ayudar sabes que cuentas con nosotros- declaro Blaine sonriéndole y tomando la mano de Kurt.

-Gracias chicos, pero creo que por el momento quiero estar sola para asimilar las cosas- declaro Brittany.

-Si, por supuesto lo que necesites- dijo Kurt levantándose junto a Blaine.

-Nos vemos Britt- se despidió Blaine.

_Bajo estas circunstancias creo que quiero hablar con Quinn para saber que es lo que siento por Santana, no se si es atracción o agradecimiento pero sea lo que sea ella es su amiga y sabra que tengo que hacer para acercarme a ella. Ojala esto no sea tan difícil como alejar a Lord Tubbington de la hierba. – _penso Brittany.

**Lo siento se que es muy corto comparado con los demás pero tengo un examen maton mañana de todo lo que he visto en dos años que llevo de carrera D: y tengo que estudiar u.u espero lo disfruten**


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba con Rachel hablando de la próxima cita que iba a tener la segunda. Quinn a pesar de no agradarle mucho la idea no quería que ella se diera cuenta de sus celos, principalmente por que no quería que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, a pesar de haber "tanteado" el terreno la ultima vez que estuvieron juntas y ver que mínimamente Rachel sentía cierta atracción hacia ella, no quería que se diera cuenta hasta estar 100% segura de las cosas.

-No se que ponerme, no se como arreglarme y no estoy segura de como peinarme estoy en un problema de planeación- confeso Rachel.

-Berry lo que te pongas se te vera bien, no necesitas arreglarte mucho asi estas hermosa y el como peinarte siempre me a gustado mas tu cabello suelto- respondió Quinn a manera de "consejo" causando a Rachel un enrojecimiento en las mejillas.

-Gracias Quinn, pero no creo que Finn se impresione con lo que uso siempre- dijo Rachel mirando hacia el suelo.

-Si la idea es impresionarlo, déjalo plantado te juro que se sorprenderá- declaro la rubia sonriendo malévolamente.

-Quinn! No bromees, no le haría eso, no tendría una razón para hacerlo- dijo Rachel empujando ligeramente a Quinn con el hombro.

-Estas confundida sobre si te gusta o no esa es razón suficiente para mi- dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga.

-Pues si, pero creo que se merece una oportunidad, digo nadie mas se ha atrevido a invitarme a una cita o a decirme que le gusto- refuto Rachel.

-Y si alguien te lo dijera le creerías? O lo dejarías pasar y seguirías con el plan de salir con el? O le darias una oportunidad también a esa persona?- cuestiono la rubia un poco intrigada sobre la respuesta de su amiga.

-Pues supongo que primero me lo tendría que demostrar y luego le daría la misma oportunidad- respondió Rachel algo nerviosa.

-Y como te lo tendría que demostrar?- pregunto Quinn a la oreja a Rachel como si fuese un secreto.

-Pues… no lo se, no lo había pensando antes- respondió Rachel volteando a ver a Quinn lo cual provoco que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca.

-Entonces como piensas que lo hare?- pregunto Quinn levantando su mano y moviendo unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Rachel.

-Hacer que?- pregunto ingenuamente Rachel su respiración haciendo se cada vez mas rápida.

Quinn acerco más su rostro al de Rachel, podía sentir la respiración acelerada de la otra chica, sus labios apenas rozaban los de Rachel y respondió –Demostrártelo-.

El roce de los labios de la rubia la estaba volviendo loca, por que no simplemente terminaba esa torturante espera? Quinn al ver que la otra joven no contestaba decidió arriesgarse poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la otra y junto sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso corto e inocente, pero para ambas sintieron una corriente casi eléctrica recorrer su vertebra a pesar del pequeño contacto.

La rubia rompió el contacto y alejo su rostro del de Rachel. –Discúlpame me deje llevar, perdón no debí hacerlo- dijo levantándose a punto de huir, pero Rachel la tomo por el brazo para evitar que se fuera cuando la rubia volteo a verla la mano de la otra joven se coloco atrás de su cuello guiando su rostro al de ella, para finalmente recibir un beso un poco mas brusco, pero igual de inocente y dulce, y un poco sorpresivo.

Rachel esta vez fue la que interrumpió el contacto y dijo – No te disculpes…me agrado bastante- dijo sonriendo –pero como dije le daré una oportunidad a Finn, el me invito a salir primero y tengo que estar segura de esto, lo lamento. Si sirve de algo creo que tienes más posibilidades tú que él. – confeso acariciando la mejilla de Quinn.

-Creo que eso no ayuda mucho Rach, pero aunque salgas con la orca no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados- respondió Quinn un poco molesta.

-Espero te diviertas con el hombre con los senos mas grandes del mundo.- dijo la rubia alejándose de Rachel.

A pesar de que Rachel gritaba su nombre Quinn decidió seguir caminando e ignorar los gritos de la otra joven. –_Acaba de pseudo-mandarme al diablo por ese tipo y espera a que me quede para escuchar como se quiere arreglar para el?- _pensó la rubia pateando una lata que yacía en el suelo. –_Si cree que diciéndome eso me tranquilizare esta equivocada, todo puede pasar en una cita, aunque me consuela el hecho de que Santana estará ahí-_.

-Maldita sea!- exclamo Quinn pateando aun mas fuerte la lata causando que esta saliera volando.

-Amm, ocurre algo Quinn?- pregunto una joven ojiazul acercándose.

-Ugh! Probablemente no quieras escucharme quejándome- respondió Quinn –Aunque podría preguntarte lo mismo te noto un poco preocupada-.

-Si te digo lo que me preocupa me dirás lo que te molesta?- negocio Brittany.

-Si, claro empieza tú- respondió Quinn esperando desahogarse aunque sea un poco.

-Bueno pues tu ya sabras que tuve un accidente de motocross durante el verano cierto?- pregunto la ojiazul.

-Oh, vaya ya te lo dijeron, supongo que te dijeron lo de Santana- respondió Quinn.

-Seguro que no lees mentes? El caso es que si ya me lo dijeron y estoy confundida- confeso la ojiazul.

-Sobre que? Si es por qué Santana no te lo dijo tendrás que preguntárselo a ella lo cual no es buena idea por el momento, si no es eso que es?- pregunto la otra rubia.

-No es sobre eso, aunque si me gustaría saber porque ella no me lo dijo. Lo que pasa es que cuando la vi es decir antes de que quedara inconsciente se me hizo la mujer más hermosa que he visto y sus ojos, aunque en ese momento estuvieran cubiertos de lágrimas, me hacían ver que en esencia ella no es la chica ruda que todos creen. Sin embargo no se si el querer estar junto a ella cada minuto, el querer decirle estoy aquí, no me pasara nada, me quedare contigo, sea por gratitud y no por un genuino afecto- respondió la ojiazul.

-Wow, Britt creo que muchos te subestiman. Y quizá nadie te pueda ayudar a contestar eso, pero al menos desde mi punto de vista si sentías esas ganas de estar junto a ella antes de saber lo que había hecho por ti creo que es un afecto genuino.- dijo Quinn.

-Pero ahora ella sale con Sam y nunca sabré lo que hubiese pasado de haber dicho que no- declaro Brittany un poco derrotada.

-Pues veras Brittany si algo he aprendido de Santana es a ser persistentemente odiosa y como ya sabrás yo ando tras cierta niña judía que saldrá con tu amigo, ahora yo sé que le gusto y yo sé que le gustas a Santana solo necesitan un pequeño incentivo, recuerdas la asignación del club?- pregunto Quinn gestando un plan.

-Pues si tu y yo tenemos que cantar una canción, pero eso que tiene que ver?- respondió la ojiazul confundida.

-Pues le diremos al profesor que nos deje cantar el viernes en la mañana cuando nadie tiene clases y toda su cita se la pasaran pensando en nosotras, seremos lo mas obvias posibles en las canciones. Volverás loca a Santana con la confusión creada y ella se vera forzada a hablar contigo para saber si lo de la canción era cierto y Rachel pensara dos veces antes de salir con ballenato.- explico Quinn.

-No tengo nada que perder hagámoslo- accedió Brittany.

Por otra parte Santana se sentía muy mal, había ignorado a Brittany mucho tiempo y lo que mas deseaba era verla y escuchar su voz, pero no se podía dar ese lujo. Para ella la rubia era como una droga si regresaba a ella sabia que no podría dejarla ir y eso a la larga le iba a hacer daño cuando la rubia encontrara al "hombre de su vida". –_Y yo que pensé que esto de actuar no cansaba-_ pensó la morena.

Todos esos días había tenido que pretender estar interesada en todas las conversaciones que iniciaba Sam, pero ya se estaba cansando de escuchar a los chicos hablar de futbol y esas cosas y pretender estar interesada física y emocionalmente en el. En parte ella sabia que lo hacia para evitar que la ballena asesina se quedara con la chica de su amiga y por otra sabia que lo hacia por razones egoístas y que en el proceso estaba lastimando a la chica que quería, pero como acabar con todo sin que el mejor amigo de su interés romántico saliera herido? La latina se había metido en un dilema del cual era difícil escapar.

-_Debo de estar loca, pero necesito hablar con Berry- _ pensó Santana. –_Quizá ella me ayude a zafarme del amigo de su novio-._

Santana camino por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Rachel, cuando de repente se topa con ella con los ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando recientemente.

-No es que me importe Gollum pero estas bien?- pregunto Santana tratando de ser lo mas fría posible.

-Santana, hola. Amm temo que no estoy del todo bien- respondió Rachel secando una lagrima que había vuelto a escapar de sus ojos.

-Dios me arrepentiré de esto, pero quieres hablar de lo que te paso?- pregunto Santana cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.

-Estas hablando en serio? Bueno no me arriesgo a que cambies de opinión, tiene que ver con Quinn- respondió Rachel.

-Que con ella?- pregunto la morena curiosa.

-Lastime sus sentimientos y me siento terriblemente mal, principalmente por que creo que me estoy enamorando de ella- confeso la otra joven.

-Espera, estas enamorada de Quinn pero vas a salir con Finn "senos de hombre" Hudson?- pregunto Santana algo sorprendida.

-Es que siento algo por Quinn, pero no sé que decirle no se si decirle supongo que siente lo mismo, es decir, sé que siente lo mismo me beso, pero no puedo dejar plantado a Finn- respondió preguntada Rachel.

-No se trata de que lo dejes plantado solo que le digas de una manera sutil que te gusta Quinn y que no te vas a engañar saliendo con el- expreso la latina.

-No te mordiste la lengua diciendo eso?- pregunto Rachel sacando un poco su lado rudo.

-Disculpa?- pregunto Santana molesta.

-Pues tu te engañas saliendo con Sam, no soy tonta he visto como vez a Brittany y es obvio que la quieres, asi que estamos en la misma condición- respondio Rachel confrontando a Santana.

-Interesante Berry estas sacando las garras, pasar tiempo con la leona te ha ayudado. Tienes razón alguna idea para dejar a los chicos sutilmente y que tu vayas corriendo con tu princesa y yo sea libre de chico trucha?- pregunto la latina algo agradecida por la confrontación.

**Planes, planes, y mas planes…Me siento mal por los chicos D: bueno en realidad no XD espero les guste :) **


	12. Chapter 12

-Pues la verdad Santana es que no hay nada más poderoso que decir las cosas por medio de una canción, solo tenemos que cantar algo el viernes que les haga entender a los chicos que quizá estemos interesadas en otras personas – sugirió Rachel.

-Esto no es un musical troll no podemos simplemente llegar y cantar por los pasillos sin que nos consideren esquizofrénicas o algo por el estilo- dijo la morena cruzando sus brazos.

-Por supuesto que se eso Santana si esto fuera un musical tuya tendrías a Brittany contigo y yo estaría con Quinn y todo seria mas fácil para todos, pero a lo que me refiero es convencer al profesor del club que nos deje presentar la asignación antes- explico la otra chica.

-De acuerdo Dobby, pero no hemos hecho nada- dijo la morena.

-Lo se pero tendremos que trabajar en ellos desde ahora y practicar todo el día mañana para que todo sea perfecto entiendes? Yo buscare ahora al profesor y le diré, tu busca tu mp3 y unas bocinas tenemos cosas que hacer- declaro Rachel

-Muy bien sargento Nariz- respondió Santana sarcásticamente yendo hacia su casillero.

Rachel fue corriendo a la oficina de Will. Le comento que Santana y ella ya tenia todo listo para el viernes y que seria fenomenal si las dejaba presentarse antes para poder quitarse esa preocupación de encima además de ser un ejemplo para el resto de sus compañeros gracias a su gran talento, el profesor accedió y le dijo que se presentarían el auditorio a primera hora. Cuando Rachel salio de la oficina del docente se topo con Quinn quien al parecer quería hablar con el profesor.

-Pidiendo consejos Berry?- pregunto la rubia secamente evitando contacto visual con la otra joven.

-No los necesito Quinn, pero supongo que tu si- respondió Rachel un poco molesta por que Quinn la había ignorado.

-Tampoco los necesito, con permiso- dijo la Quinn pasando al lado de Rachel, de repente sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás haciéndola sonrojar un poco; sin embargo la otra persona no podía verlo, el abrazo duro unos segundos y luego Rachel dejo ir a Quinn sin decir palabra alguna. La rubia sintió una lagrima rodar por su mejilla y rápidamente la seco, cuando dejo de percibir el calor del abrazo de Rachel entro a la oficina del profesor para pedirle al profesor lo que previamente Rachel le había pedido, el con extrañeza de que 4 de sus estudiantes ya estuvieran preparadas accedió emocionado.

Santana fue a buscar su reproductor a su casillero, pero esta vez después de varios días de tratar de evitar a Brittany se topo con ella. Brittany se percato de que Santana la estaba mirando y a pesar de que Quinn le había dicho que Santana la quería ella no estaba tan segura. Para ella Santana era un libro difícil de leer era impredecible.

-Hola, como haz estado?- pregunto la rubia volteando a ver a la latina.

-Bien y tu?- respondió Santana abriendo su casillero.

-Bien, supongo. San podría hablar contigo el viernes?- suplico Brittany con una mirada dulce.

-Amm, si por supuesto.- respondió Santana.

-Bien, amm bueno te veo después tengo que ir con Quinn a hacer lo del club. Nos vemos, te… te extraño- dijo la rubia antes de abrazar a la latina, después de unos segundos se apartó le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a la morena un poco confundida pero con una sonrisa en sus labios y un ligero rubor.

Después de su encuentro con la rubia que invadía sus sueños Santana se reunió con la diva de Rachel para ver que es lo que iban a hacer con respecto a la presentación del viernes.

-Muy bien que ideas tienes pinocho?- pregunto la latina.

Rachel volteo los ojos ya acostumbrándose a los apodos de la morena. –No lo se hay muchas canciones pero hay muchas variables. Que canción haría notar mi maravilloso rango vocal, o mi calidad de la interpretación emocional, quizá podamos cantar dos canciones para demostrar nuestra versatilidad y compromiso hacia la calidad y cantidad- respondió emocionada.

-Amm, diva desquiciada la idea es deshacernos de tweedle dee y tweedle dum, no hacer que te regodees en tus laureles de diva. Así que, que variables operarían aquí, aunque ya sé que igual tomaras en cuenta todo lo que acabas de decir.- declaro la morena.

-Pues depende, quieres simplemente decirles saben que siempre no o solo darles a entender que no son lo nuestro como habíamos pensado?- pregunto Rachel

-Creo que si quisiera decirles lo primero simplemente lo haría pero Nemo es amigo de Britt asi que lastimarlo gravemente esta vetado, la segunda opción es más factible- respondió Santana.

-Muy bien solo quiero preguntarte algo: Que tan dispuesta estas a decirle de una vez por todas a Brittany que la quieres o amas o lo que sea?- pregunto Rachel

-La verdad es que no se si estoy lista para decírselo- respondió Santana

-Santana Lopez eres la mujer mas ruda, irreverente, desinhibida que conozco y no puedes decirle a una mujer de la cual haz estado enamorada desde la infancia que la quieres? Entonces le he tenido miedo a una cobarde todo este tiempo?- ínsito Rachel a que se molestara la morena.

-No soy una cobarde Berry!- exclamo Santana

-Entonces demuéstramelo y dedícale una canción el viernes!- contesto Rachel motivando a la latina.

**Lo se es corto pero alargo la agonía del inminente fin u.u espero lo disfruten :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**De una vez digo este capitulo es mejor si ponen las canciones mientras leen para darse una idea y si saben ingles mejor XD esta medio marra la descripción de la interpretación espero se lo imaginen mejor que yo.**

-Estas loca? Bueno eso es una pregunta idiota se que estas loca, pero que te hace creer que me humillare frente a todos declarándomele a alguien que me dara un puntapié en el trasero figurado- exclamo Santana.

-Santana, quieres una manera de deshacerte de Sam? Decláratele a Brittany mataras dos pajaros de un tiro. Sam te dejara definitivamente en paz y te quitaras un peso de encima.- respondio Rachel tratando de disuadirla.

-Pero, no se que tal si me dice que no me quiere como yo la quiero, demonios no se ni por que te digo esto hobbit. El caso es que no le puedo decir. – respondio la morena.

-Santana tengo la canción perfecta para esta situación, puede que no te guste la idea pero cabe perfecta para la situación, bueno tu situación luego tendremos que ver una para la mia – dijo Rachel.

-Chica ave me estas asustando mas de lo normal- declaro la latina.

-Ya veras me lo agradecerás- dijo emocionada la otra chica.

-Lo dudo troll pero que mas da estoy metida en este lio contigo- concluyo Santana.

Santana y Rachel optaron por ir a ensayar a la casa Berry ya que ahí Rachel tenia la pista y todo lo necesario para la canción que tenia en mente. Despues obligaría a Santana a ayudarle a encontrar una canción para Quinn, pero por el momento se dispuso a practicar con la latina una canción para Brittany.

Mientras tanto Quinn y Brittany ya estaban preparando todo para la mañana del viernes tenían ambas canciones listas y solo faltaba ensayar la interpretación pseudo indirecta que planeaban para las chicas. La ojiazul solo veía el problema de como reaccionarían sus amigos ante la notoria "indirecta", sabia que Sam se repondría, pero Finn era un poco mas "intenso" ante el rechazo. Quinn le dijo que no se preocupara que en dado de que Santana captara la indirecta les haría saber a los muchachos que estaban más seguros a 3 metros de distancia de ellas.

-Estas segura de todo esto Quinn? Digo no estoy tan segura de como Santana maneje esto- pregunto Brittany preocupada.

-Maneje el que la quieres, maneje el hacer evidente que eres lesbiana o es lesbiana o el hecho de que estes cantando y le de un paro cardiaco de la emoción? Se un poco mas clara Britt- respondio la otra rubia.

-Pues supongo que todas las anteriores- dijo la ojiazul – no estas preocupada de que Rachel se enoje?-.

-Sobre Santana no pasa de que se desmaye o me insulte por la idea, pero a ti no te hara nada si acaso te besara jaja, de Rachel prefiero no pensar en su reacción para no acobardarme lo de leona no viene precisamente a mi valor sabes?- respondio Quinn sonriendo.

-Somos como el mago de oz! Tu eres el león, yo soy el espantapájaros y Santana el hombre de hojalata!- exclamo emocionada Brittany.

-Espera por que?- pregunto ingenuamente Quinn.

-Pues dices que no te dice leona por tu valor, pero que tal si si. El león del mago de oz era cobarde, pero yo creo que no lo eres, yo soy el espantapájaros porque muchos me dicen idiota, aunque se que soy una genio y Santana muchos creen que no tienen corazón, pero lo que yo conozco de ella es que lo tiene y es muy grande.- respondio la ojiazul sonriendo.

-Y eso donde deja a Rachel?- pregunto Quinn riendo

-Amm puede ser la bruja! La nariz ya la tiene- respondio Brittany emocionada causando que Quinn hechara una carcajada ante la asociasion, a pesar de que quiere a Rachel la comparación fue congruente.

-Creo que hubiese sido mejor no preguntar jaja. Bueno basta de cuestionamientos y distracciones debemos ensayar tenemos un dia para hacerlo bien.- declaro Quinn.

El dia jueves paso rápido para las cuatro Santana y Rachel habían pasado medio dia ensayando la canción para Brittany y la otra parte para la canción para Quinn. Y Quinn y Brittany estaban preparándose para el dia siguiente, ya que a pesar de haber tenido la idea Quinn estaba muy nerviosa y Brittany muy asustada por la reacción de sus amigos. Will les pidió llegar mas temprano a Quinn y Brittany sin decirles que la razón era para que pasaran antes que Santana y Rachel.

El dia tan esperado llego Sam y Finn estaban felices y nerviosos por que iba a ser el dia de su cita doble sin tomar en cuenta lo que pasaría esa mañana. El profesor Will les pidió a los del club que fueran al auditorio, donde Quinn y Brittany esperaban ansiosas la llegada de todos. Una vez todos ahí Rachel y Santana vieron a las rubias sobre el escenario. Rachel sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, sabia que Quinn haría algo para que ella no saliera con Finn, pero no se imaginaba que cantarían el mismo dia por la misma razón. Santana al ver a Brittany en el escenario se limito a desearle buena suerte y que la estaría esperando para esa tan esperada platica que quería tener la ojiazul.

-Muy bien chicos se estarán preguntando por que los cite aquí tan temprano- dijo el profesor.

-Por que Britt y Quinn cantaran?- respondio Kurt como si el profesor hubiese insultado su inteligencia con esa oración.

-Pues si Kurt, pero después de ellas cantaran Santana y Rachel- complemento Will.

-Espere que?- pregunto sorprendida Quinn y algo molesta pensando que Rachel y Santana interpretarian algo para los chicos.

-Tranquila Quinn esto no es una competencia estoy segura de que las cuatro cantaran excelente- respondio Will intentando calmar a Quinn.

-Oh dios esto será épico!- exclamo Blaine indiscretamente.

-Blaine cariño se que tu y yo sabemos del caos que ocurre aquí, pero guarda la compostura- le dijo Kurt tomando su mano. –Puede proseguir profesor!-

-Si gracias Kurt, bueno el escenario es suyo chicas, sorpréndanos- dijo Will dando inicio a la presentación.

-Bueno ella es Brittany y yo soy Quinn y hoy cantaremos dos canciones espero las disfruten- dijo Quinn a manera de presentación.

Quinn dio una señal a Puck quien estaba como guitarrista por única ocasión, este empezó a tocar y Quinn y Brittany comenzaron a cantar:

(N/A: Letter to Hermione de David Bowie)

The hand that wrote this letter  
Sweeps the pillow clean.  
So rest your head and read a treasured dream.  
I care for no one else but you.  
I tear my soul to cease the pain.  
I think maybe you feel the same, **(al cantar esta frase Quinn volteo a ver a Rachel quien sintio la Mirada de la rubia y se limito a sonrojarse, Brittany se abstuvo de hacer cualquier senal, pero sabia que Santana la estaba observando.)**  
What can we do?

I'm not quite sure what we're supposed to do.  
So I've been writing just for you.

Brittany dejo de cantar y se posiciono en el fondo junto a Puck dejando que Quinn cantara sola la siguiente estrofa:

They say your life is going very well.  
They say you sparkle like a different girl.  
But something tells me that you hide  
When all the world is warm and tired.

Quinn se bajo del escenario y se posiciono detras de Rachel apoyando una mano sobre su hombro dejando en claro que la cancion iba para ella y hablaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo con el joven.

You cry a little in the dark,  
Well so do I.  
I'm not quite sure what you're supposed to say,  
But I can see it's not okay.

Quinn dejo de cantar y se movio de lugar nuevamente subiendo al escenario y tomando el lugar de Brittany como señal para que ella tomara la siguiente estrofa:

He makes you laugh.  
He brings you out in style.  
He treats you well  
And makes you up real fine.  
And when he's strong,  
He's strong for you.

Brittany camino lo mas enfrente del escenario que pudo con la Mirada baja como si le pesara o doliera el decir la frase que le seguia.  
And when you kiss  
It's something new.  
But did you ever call my name  
Just by mistake? **(En esta frase Britany volteo a ver a Santana mirándola directamente a los ojos haciendo que el Corazon de la latina se acelerara.)**  
I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do.  
So I'll just write some love to you.

Lentamente el sonido de la guitarra se silencio y varios aplaudieron, pero dejaron mudas a Rachel y a Santana quienes no reaccionaron a lo que acababan de percibir.

-Muy buena interpretación, espero la siguiente sea un poco mas alegre- dijo Will a sus alumnas.

-Solo espere a escuchar- respondio Quinn sonriendo.

-Hey Quinn sabes que le diría a alguien si me le estuviera declarando?- pregunto Brittany como parte del show.

-No lo se, que le dirias Britt?- respondio Quinn mientras la introducción de la canción sonaba en el fondo.

- Le diría- dijo antes de cantar lo siguiente:

(N/A: Desde que de Liquits)

Te sentí venir como en una visión

Ya estás aquí y mi mente explotó.

Desde que estás conmigo todo brilla con otro color desde que.

Brittany bajo del escenario y saco a Santana a bailar dejando a algunos del club confundidos y otros tantos sorprendidos. Quinn imito el acto de la ojiazul sacando a Rachel.

Quinn comenzó a cantarle a Rachel:

Volemos tu y yo en ésta inmensidad

no hay droga mejor que en tus brazos estar. (**Quinn tomo una de las manos de Rachel y movio su brazo a manera de que la abrazara.)**

Desde que tu estás conmigo veo que ahora brilla más el sol

desde que estoy contigo no sé qué pasó que te di mi corazón.

Quinn y Brittany empezaron a cantar al unisono tomando la mano de sus respectivas conquistas:

Y ahora voy caminando junto a ti somos dos, nunca sola vas a ir

y ahora voy sonriendo junto a ti somos dos, juntos vamos a vivir.

Voy pensando en ti cuando lejos estoy

hoy pensaste en mi y mi mente explotó.

Desde que tu estás conmigo la música tiene otro sabor

desde que estoy contigo no sé qué pasó que te di mi corazón.

Y ahora voy caminando junto a ti somos dos, nunca sola vas a ir

y ahora voy sonriendo junto a ti somos dos, juntos vamos a vivir.

La música ceso y Brittany dijo soltando la mano de Santana y volteando a ver a Quinn –Y eso es lo que le diría a alguien, por supuesto si lo tuviera-.

Santana se sintió un poco mal y confundida por lo último que dijo Brittany, pero se había sentido feliz de haber bailado con ella esa canción y más por lo que decía.

Quinn ayudo a Rachel a bajar del escenario y le deseo suerte con Finn en su cita de la tarde, sin dejar que Rachel le respondiera algo.

Los miembros del club estaban confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar en especial Finn y Sam quienes estaba aun mas confundidos y preocupados.

-Esa fue una interpretación muy peculiar, pero cantaron muy bien espero ver ese talento mas seguido- expreso Will sonriendo. – Bueno Santana y Rachel el escenario es nuevamente suyo para cuando quieran empezar.

Santana y Rachel no sabían que hacer si huian confundidas de todo el caos que estaba ocurriendo o se enfrentaban a la realidad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Al igual que el otro recomiendo pongan la canción cuando canten pero no es estrictamente necesario.**

-Estamos en problemas Berry no se si pueda hacer esto- dijo Santana de manera que solo Rachel pudiera escucharla.

-Vamos no podemos retractarnos Santana asi que subamos a ese escenario y demostrémosles que nosotras podemos jugar su mismo juego.- dijo Rachel motivando a la morena.

-Cuando quieran pueden empezar- dijo Will un poco impaciente por escucharlas cantar.

Rachel y Santana subieron al escenario y la morena espero a que la otra joven diera una pequeña introducción de lo que iban a hacer o algo.

-Bueno nosotras somos Rachel y Santana, y la primera canción quizá les paresca extraño el estilo que elegimos pero la letra es lo que nos importo espero las disfruten- .

Empezo a sonar la melodía de una guitarra.

-Esta canción va para cierta felina- bromeo Rachel guiñándole el ojo a Quinn provocando que esta se sonrojara y que al igual que Finn se sacara de onda.

Rachel comenzo a cantar:

(N/A Que me des tu cariño Juan Luis Guerra)

Cada día que pasa crece esta locura **(Santana noto que Kurt solto una pequeña risa tras la frase sabiendo que bajo la situación quedaba como anillo al dedo. Lo cual la hizo reir un poco pensando en lo que debía pensar el chico.)**

El unguento de tus labios es mi cura

Tu me domas con el circo de tus besos

y milito en la frontera de tus hueesos

Rachel se acercó a Quinn se arrodilló tomo su mano entre la suya y siguió ignorando la mirada de confusión de Finn y de Sam.

Es mejor vivir un día contigo

que vivir mil años sin tu abrigo

Es por eso que hoy te pido

que me des tu cariño

para yo quedarme

Un minuto me basta vida

para enamorarte. (**Rachel beso el dorso de la mano de Quinn y la dejo ir regresando al escenario)**

Santana comenzo a cantar con Rachel parte del coro:

que me des tu cariño

como el mar las olas

como luna en la noche, vida

que se entrega toda

Rachel dejo de cantar dejando que Santana interpretara las siguientes estrofas:

Escalar el cielo abierto de tu boca

y orbitar en tus galaxias se me antoja

Es mejor vivir un día contigo

que vivir mil años sin tu abrigo

Es por eso que hoy te pido

Rachel al notar que la latina solo se quedaba ahí parada cantando la empujo un poco hacia el frente para que hiciera algo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

que me des tu cariño

para yo quedarme (**Santana volteo a ver a Brittany quien estaba volteando hacia otro lado con una mirada algo triste.)**

Un minuto me basta vida

para enamorarte

que me des tu cariño

como el mar las olas

como luna en la noche, vida

que se entrega toda

La voz de Rachel se unio a la de Santana para finalizar la canción:

Estrellita de la noche

dime cómo, cuándo y dónde (cuándo y dónde)

Muéstrale que el horizonte

se vistió de azul y se hizo cielo

que me des tu cariño

para yo quedarme

Un minuto me basta vida

para enamorarte

Al finalizar la canción Rachel le pregunto en voz baja a Santana – Estas segura que quieres hacer la siguiente canción?-

Santana volteo a ver denuevo a la ojiazul que se veía un tanto triste. –Lo hare Dobby se lo debo- respondio la latina.

-Bueno espero le haya gustado a la leona y que disfruten la siguiente canción- expreso Santana antes de que Will pudiera hacer una observación o que Finn pudiera hacer una escena. –Solo le pido a Brittany Susan Pierce si puede acompañarnos unos minutos en el escenario-.

Brittany se sorprendio un poco se levanto de su lugar y subio a donde estaban sus amigas, Rachel coloco una silla para que se sentara la ojiazul.

-Espero te guste- dijo Santana en un tono apenas audible, hizo una señal para que empezara la música de fondo.

(N/A: Tell him Celine Dion y Barbara Streisand jaja no creian que dejaria pasar la oportunidad Rachel verdad?)

**Santana: **I'm scared, so afraid to show I care

Will she think me weak if I tremble when I speak? **(Camino hacia donde estaba Rachel)**

Ooh, what if there's another one she's thinking of? (**Volteo a ver a Brittany como esperando que le respondiera ella la pregunta, pero la rubia solo se quedo observando algo confundida)**

Maybe she's in love, I'd feel like a fool

Life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do **(La morena agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzada)**

**Rachel: **I've been there with my heart out in my hand **(Volteo a ver a la rubia que seguia en la audiencia y posteriormente a Santana)**

But what you must understand

You can't let the chance to love her pass you by

**Santana y Rachel: **Tell her, tell her that the sun and moon rise in her eyes

Reach out to her

And whisper tender words so soft and sweet

Santana: I'll hold her close to feel her heart beat (**Volteo a ver a Brittany y se dirigio hacia ella quedando frente a ella, pero aun no se atrevia a hacer algo mas.)**

Rachel: Love will be the gift you give yourself

**Rachel: **Touch her with the gentleness you feel inside, I feel it

Your love can't be denied, the truth will set you free

You'll have what's meant to be, all in time you'll see

**Santana: **Ooh, I love her, (Rachel: then show her)

Of that much I can be sure, (Rachel: hold her close to you)

I don't think I could endure if I let her walk away **(La latina camino para posicionarse detras de Brittany quien estaba muy nerviosa, la morena coloco una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros como asegurandose de que se fuese a ir)**

When I have so much to say

**Santana y Rachel: **Tell her, tell her that the sun and moon rise in her eyes

Reach out to her

And whisper tender words so soft and sweet

Hold her close to feel her heart beat **(La morena para este punto ya habia decidido dejar que lo que tuviera que suceder sucediera, volvió a posicionarse sobre Brittany y tomo una de sus manos)**

Love will be the gift you give yourself

**Santana:** Love is light that surely glows

In the hearts of those who know

It's a steady flame that grows (**Coloco la mano de la rubia sobre su pecho para que sintiera el latir descontrolado de su Corazon, haciendo que esta se sonrojara)**

**Rachel:** Feed the fire with all the passion you can show

**Santana (Acercandose un poco su rostro al de Brittany):**Tonight love will assume its place

**Rachel:** This memory time cannot erase

**R y S**:Your faith will lead love where it has to go

Tell her, tell her that the sun and moon rise in her eyes

Reach out to her

And whisper, whisper words so soft and sweet

Hold her close to feel her heart beat

Love will be the gift you give yourself

Ooh, never let her go

Y sin tomar en cuenta que aun tenia el micrófono en mano Santana exclamo –Brittany yo… te quiero mas de lo que he querido a alguien mas y…- después de unos segundo capto que todo el auditorio había escuchado lo que acababa de decir y en unos minutos de cobardía tras varios de valentía corrió, sin mirar atrás, sin hacer caso a los gritos de la mujer a quien le había declarado su afecto.

La ojiazul salio corriendo tras ella con la esperanza de poder alcanzarla y poder hablar de una vez por todas y aclarar todo.

Rachel se quedo parada sola en el escenario, frente a un publico confundido, pero emocionado, bueno al menos en su mayoría. Sam se notaba molesto y Finn algo confundido como si no hubiese podido procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Will felicito a Rachel y les dijo a los muchachos que tras lo que había pasado el resto del dia se lo podían tomar libre. En unos minutos el auditorio se fue vaciando dejando a los dos jóvenes a Quinn y a Rachel.

-Rachel, no entiendo que es lo que esta ocurriendo?- pregunto Finn rascándose la nuca.

-Uh, Finn te debo una disculpa, veras. Yo estoy enamorada de Quinn, pero me di cuenta después de que me invitaste a salir y en serio te quería dar una oportunidad, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella y no iba a ser justo para ti ni para ella que saliera contigo, si no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ti sin ofender. Y pues espero puedas perdonarme y Quinn espero puedas perdonarme tu también aunque por tus canciones asumo que las usaste como escarmiento y ya estoy…- Rachel fue interrumpida por los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos.

-Por supuesto que te perdono, amor- respondio Quinn haciendo sonrojar a Rachel.

-Espera…eres lesbiana?- dijo Finn aun mas confundido.

-Pues eso parece lo siento Finn- respondio Rachel tomando de la mano a la rubia.

-…Eso esta tan… genial! Puedo salir con uds y checar a las chicas en el centro comercial o hablar de que tan guapas se ven las mujeres en las películas!- exclamo el joven para el alivio de Rachel.

-Espera hermano no estas enojado por que te lo dice el dia en que iban a salir y peor te dejo por otra mujer?- pregunto Sam algo molesto.

-Viejo por que me enojaría? Me ahorre dinero, me ahorre que me lo dijera después y ahora tengo a dos amigas que les gustan las chicas! Eso es genial- respondio Finn optimistamente (N/A: Si lo hice menos dramático al señor, apele por su "inocencia" por no decir falta de inteligencia)

-Sam, no te enojes con Santana, pero la única razón que salio contigo es porque Brittany se lo pidió- confeso Quinn.

-Me molesta no el hecho de que le guste Britt, me molesta que no la haya podido besar nunca y ahora se que nunca lo hare por que le gusta mi mejor amiga.- respondio el rubio.

-Espera… lo que te molesta de todo esto es que no la hayas besado?- pregunto incrédula Quinn.

-Si, no me juzgues! Es guapa y minimo me hubiese gustado decir que la bese antes de que me botara. En cierta manera sabia que no iba a funcionar, era demasiado…hostil contra mis labios- respondio Sam.

-Y luego dicen que la rara es Britt- le dijo Rachel en voz baja a la rubia.

**Ahí se los dejo me muero de suenio! Espero lo disfruten :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Santana no dejo de correr hasta que salio del edificio y tuvo que dejar de correr para recuperar aire; sin embargo al darse cuenta de que Brittany se aproximaba intento volver a correr pero no contaba con la condición física de la ojiazul. Brittany la agarro de la cintura y la cargo para evitar que corriera o la evitara.

-Brittany bájame!- grito la morena tratando de zafarse del agarre de la rubia.

-Porque corriste?- pregunto Brittany rehusándose a dejarla ir

-Por que hice algo muy tonto! Ahora suéltame!- respondió desesperada la latina.

-Te soltare solo si prometes que no correras y que hablaremos- declaro la ojiazul.

-Esta bien! Esta bien! Solo suéltame- dijo Santana.

Brittany la coloco en el suelo y la solto lentamente, por si acaso la latina decidia intentar escapar denuevo.

-De que quieres hablar?- pregunto secamente Santana.

-Quiero hablar de muchas cosas, entre esas… que paso cuando me accidente el motocross, por que no me dijiste que tu me llevaste al hospital? Porque no me dijiste que estuviste a mi lado todos los días que estuve sin conocimiento?- pregunto la rubia viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de la morena.

-Quien te lo dijo?- respondio Santana soprendida aunque ya sabia quien había sido quería coroborarlo.

-Eso que importa San, solo dime por que hiciste eso?- dijo Brittany casi suplicando.

-Porque… bueno supongo que te tengo que decir por que estaba ahí en primer lugar, sonora poco creible pero Britt desde el primer instante que te vi me fije en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tu inocencia, en tu fortaleza, tú inteligencia. Y una manera de verte y de estar contigo aunque no fuese junto a ti sin que todo el mundo se enterara era verte mientras practicabas.-

Santana empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa- Un dia ocurrio lo que ya te contaron y…Dios fueron los momentos mas desesperantes de mi vida… - en sus ojos se empezaron a formar unas lagrimas- te lleve lo mas rápido que pude al hospital y estuve a tu lado hasta que pudieras recuperar la conciencia. La razón por la cual no te lo dije fue por que en primer lugar no quería que supieras que me gustabas…que me gustas. Y la otra razón es que si algún dia tenia la esperanza de estar contigo no quería que fuese por que estabas agradecida conmigo, quería que fuese por que tu también me querías. Pero no te preocupes no tienes que seguir hablando conmigo no me debes nada- finalizo dejando escapar una lagrima y mirando al suelo.

Santana sintió los brazos de Brittany alrededor de ella, abrazándola suavemente. –Llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que estuve entre tus brazos aquel dia, también te quise decir que estaba bien y que tenias los ojos mas hermosos que jamas había visto y que eras bueno eres hermosa- dijo la ojiazul dejando de abrazar a la morena.

Santana no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando y no sabia como reaccionar, sintió como la rubia pasaba su pulgar sobre su mejilla para secar la lagrima que se había escapado. La morena en un acto de impulsividad o valentía rodeo el cuello de la ojiazul, acerco su rostro al suyo al grado de sentir su aliento, roso sus labios con los suyos suavemente como si esperara cualquier reacción, al ver que la rubia no se movia hacia atrás la morena prosiguió a juntar sus labios con los de Britt.

La rubia poso sus manos sobre las caderas de la latina, disfrutando el momento aquel dulce beso, después de unos segundos sintió como los labios de la latina se separaron de los de ella.

-Lo siento me deje llevar- dijo Santana bajando la mirada y sonrojándose dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

La ojiazul tomo la mano de Santana y le dijo – San, se que me costara mucho trabajo demostrarte que lo que siento por ti no es agradecimiento, que de verdad me gustas y me importas. Y si tengo que atrapar a un duende en Irlanda y pedirle que me creas lo hare. Solo dame la oportunidad y date la oportunidad a ti. Y sobre la canción no creo que eres débil por decirme las cosas, fuiste muy valiente y no me esperaba que lo dijeras frente a todos, bueno creo que eso ni tu te lo esperabas jaja el caso es que lo que dije en ambas canciones era para ti y no fui lo suficientemente valiente pare decírtelo. –

-Britt, yo quiero creer que en serio no es por que estas agradecida conmigo, pero es difícil- dijo la latina aun incrédula de lo que estaba pasando.

-Te dire que hare, te invitare a salir mañana a cenar, si no te convence la situación, si no te convence lo que siento por ti te volveré a invitar a salir, si aun asi no te convence te volveré a invitar a salir y asi sucesivamente hasta que me creas o nos terminemos casando por tantas citas que lo único que se me ocurrirá como cita será ir a una capilla en las Vegas y casarnos en una ceremonia dirigida por el zombie de Elvis- propuso la rubia sonriendo.

Santana se rio un poco por la idea de las vegas y dijo – Esta bien Britt, tienes un trato saldré contigo-

-Pero que no los tratos se sellan de alguna manera?- pregunto Brittany con una sonrisa picara.

-Que sugieres?- respondio la latina sonriendo acercando su rostro al de la rubia.

La ojiazul no respondio, solo coloco su mano en la mejilla de la morena y la beso tiernamente. Despues del beso coloco su frente con la de la latina y dijo –No lo sugerí pero creo que ya cerramos el trato, ahora que dices si regresamos antes de que tengamos las demás clases creo que ya hemos faltado demasiado-.

-Tienes razón vamos- respondió Santana comenzando a caminar mano a mano con la rubia.

Al entrar al edificio se encontraron con Quinn y Rachel quienes estaban esperándolas. Y al ver que estaban tomadas de las manos las felicitaron. Sin embargo Brittany aclaro que Santana quería estar segura primero de los sentimientos de la rubia y que saldrían antes de decidir si serian pareja. Quinn parecía un poco insatisfecha con esa respuesta regalándole una mirada desaprobatoria a su amiga, pero al final de cuentas sabia que Santana eventualmente tendría que aceptar que alguien en verdad quería estar con ella a pesar de su actitud matona y su rudeza aparente.

A pesar de ser unos primeros dias con muchos conflictos emocionales, peleas internas, confrontaciones , sentimientos encontrados y maestros ausentes, los jóvenes de la preparatoria estaban felices, por que para todos ellos lo mejor estaba por comenzar, todo esto era apenas el nacimiento de un nuevo comienzo, de nuevos romances y de nuevas amistades…

**DUN DUN DUN y se acabo…al menos con este titulo. Si adivinaron seguire con este concepto! Hare el fic con las primeras citas de las chicas nuevos conflictos y nuevos apodos! Sigan leyendo que lo disfruten, todo con exceso nada con medida (ok no alreves) coman frutas y verduras. : )**


End file.
